Nothing more than a Puppet
by Maxie42
Summary: Cloud is sent back in time with Sephiroth after the final battle in ACC. Under Sephiroth's control and back in a younger body can Cloud make a better ending for the Planet? time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **FFVII and its characters do not belong to me. This story is fan made.

* * *

><p>Noting more than a Puppet.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will never be a memory"<p>

Theses where the last few words to reach his ears before darkness took over. He was both blind and deaf to the world around him. The blonde haired ex-SOLDIER was alone.

Cloud did not know how much time had passed, every effort to make his body move failed.

His body felt so cold, was this it? Was this end? Cloud had always thought that he would die on the field, in the heat of battle with the rising crescendo of gunfire as his funeral music, to die fighting for something he believed in, just like he did.

Instead he was once again trapped within his own body. It was always this way, was his punishment just to fade in nothingness? To simply lie still after the many hardships he had endured? It would not surprise him, innocence blood was on his hands.

Pain began to shoot up and down his body, however this was not so bad as his aching joints and muscles were almost welcome to him, this pain was evidenced that he was still alive. He never wanted to die, no matter how much he knew that he may deserve it.

Cloud put all of his effort to open his eyes. He needed to wake up. He needed to see his friends and to for fill his promise to Denzel. He could not let himself fall in to a sleep that he may never wake up from.

He felt something, this could not be a dream, and it felt too real. Cloud knew that sense, he was been watched. It was him, he was here. Cloud tried to turn his head, only to be rewarded with agony, his body was still only half conscious.

The silence was then broken by laughter. He found it almost unbelievable how much fear he felt by one sound. However Cloud refused to be afraid he could not show weakness to his enemy, the voice was not going to win.

"Get up...Cloud"

And that was all that he needed.

His anger gave him the much needed energy to not just open his eyes but to quickly get to his feet. He automatically stepped into a fighting stance, and reached for _First Tsurugi_, only for his fingers to find nothing but air, whispering a curse to himself. Cloud new he would have to use hand-to-hand combat, fists at the ready, he may be unarmed but there was no way he was not going down without a fight.

His glowing eyes darted around, however it seemed pointless, as he saw nothing but darkness the only source of light was the dim green glow from his own eyes.

"Looks like I have you under my control yet again." the voice continued to laugh, gritting his teeth he kept looking for his target, but still found nothing.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. "Show yourself!"

No answer.

"What have you done?"

"Relax Cloud" Sephiroth sounded emotionless and Cloud was finding it more and more difficult to push down his fear. He was alone in the dark with no weapon no idea where he was and a crazy wannabe god telling him to "relax."

Still seeing nothing Cloud looked at the ribbon wrap around his left arm, taking a deep breath he found that relaxing his body was easier now. He had to keep a level head or he was not going to get out of this. He was going to kill Sephiroth for the last time, and with that the fear faded.

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud called out into the darkness.

"Puppets are not meant to question their masters Cloud." The voice that replied did not sound far away. It sounded close.

To close.

Like Sephiroth was right next to his ear. Cloud could almost feel the man's breath on his skin and when Cloud turned to face the man who was once his hero he saw nothing but darkness.

"How are you...how did you..?" Cloud was looking desperately for Sephiroth he could feel him close like he was behind his back but when he turned a second time he saw nothing yet again.

But then the words that Sephiroth said finally got to him.

"I am not a PUPPET! And I will never call you my master!"

"Foolish boy, my shadow is forever burned into your heart, in the end Cloud you will always do as you're told. You are nothing more than a savant awaiting my orders."

Cloud put his hands to his ears and closed his eyes taking more deep breaths, and doing his best to block out that voice.

"Shut up! That's not true I am not a puppet!"

Cloud could tell that Sephiroth was enjoying this. He could feel his cold eyes burning into his own. He could all most see Sephiroth smiling down at him. Was this it? Has Sephiroth finally won?

"Well Cloud shall I put you to the test?"

Cloud took his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. To find the Buster sword right in fount of him lying on the ground. How long had that been there?

Without a second though he picked it up and took to his fighting position. Not even questioning where the sword had came from.

It felt good to have the familiar weight of the sword in his hands once more. This sword was Zack's honour, it was his dreams. No matter what Sephiroth had planned there was no way that he could defeat Cloud while the Buster sword was in his grasp and there was no way that he would escape it!

"Behind you."

Clouds turned around, sword still in hand only to become face to face with Sephiroth. Who was standing a few feet from the tip of the Buster sword.

One thing about him surprised Cloud. It was that the great General Sephiroth stood before him unarmed.

"Draw your sword Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled.

"I don't need a sword to pull your strings Cloud."

Less than a second later Cloud swung his blade back and charged.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud leapt in to the air and aimed for Sephiroth's neck.

The smile on Sephiroth's lips remained.

As the blade was cutting throw the air and came close to its target. Still smiling Sephiroth's only reaction was one word.

"Stop."

He stopped.

Cloud could not move. It was like time had frozen. He was still in mid-air, nothing was holding his body. The blade was so close to the ex-general's neck. Cloud tried to push it closer but it did not move. He tried to reach the ground but his legs did not obey.

Cloud tried to speak but his lips would not move. It seemed the only part of his body that he could control were his eyes.

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with a smug grin on his face and yet again he began to chuckle.

"You see Cloud you are nothing more than a Puppet."

Cloud's heart rate began to rise.

He tried to shout back but his voice did not work, he was paralyzed in mid-air.

"Fall back."

Yet another order his body followed.

Cloud felt his body grow weak and the next thing he knew he hit the ground blade still in his hand.

"On your feet."

His fingers allowed the Buster sword to fall to the ground. He was screaming in his mind trying to hold on to his only weapon, but it was pointless. His body was no longer his to control.

He stood to attention just like he did when he was a trooper.

Sephiroth stood before him.

"I understand that Hojo placed mother's cells into you bloodstream? You see Cloud over the years her cells have been reproducing and have now bonded themselves in to your DNA. I can access all of mother's cells, they have become a part of you and made you strong but for that there is a price."

Sephiroth looked deep in to the blonde's eyes. He watched the many fake emotions flicker behind the glowing mako. Shaking his head, he smiled as he found what he was looking for, Cloud really believed he was still human.

Sephiroth gave Cloud another order "You may speak."

At that Cloud found his voice return to him. He could move his lips he could control what came out of them too.

Cloud spoke in a calm voice, this gave Sephiroth even more evidenced to prove that Cloud was not human, if he was he would show fear.

"This is not over Sephiroth!"Cloud tried to move he was fighting with his own body. He did not show it but inside he was afraid, not for his life, but for his friends, he had to escape Sephiroth's control, or his friends would not stand a chance.

Sephiroth's right hand went to Cloud's unprotected neck. "It would be too easy." his grip became tighter he began to put more and more pressure on Cloud's windpipe, just to show his power over the blonde. However Sephiroth would not allow Cloud an easy death, after Cloud played his part he would make sure that he would pay for his treachery. So after a few seconds he then let go.

"Know your place boy." Sephiroth took a few steps back and crossed his arms.

Cloud lips twitched.

"Do it then."

That got Sephiroth's attention he smiled and turned to look at the young man.

"What would that be Cloud?"

"...Kill me."

"You would wish for death? When you could join myself and mother."

"I would rather die than join you Sephiroth. You have tried to kill me so many times here is your chance, why wait?"

"Let me guess. You think that after your death your friends will come to defeat me? And save the planet? You overestimate them they are weak and without you they are nothing but a minor threat."

Cloud gritted his teeth, his friends were nothing but weak, if it was not for them he would be the one that was nothing, the one that was weak. For it was him who was a puppet, a tool, a savant who could not even stand without an order. With Sephiroth pulling his strings he could make him do anything and he could not even complain without permission. Cloud knew that his friends held more power than both himself and Sephiroth and could win any victory with a little time, however he did not want it to come to that.

Cloud did not want to battle his friends, it would break him.

"I need you alive Cloud. Your cells are the key."

"I don't care anymore Sephiroth! I don't need you to explain anything to me I-"

Cloud was cut off.

"Quite! Dose it pain you to hear it? Then I shall continue."

Cloud closed his eyes as tight as he could.

"You see Cloud mother no longer has a body she lives in our cells, so we must work together and go back to where it all began, to when mother had her body. I will take a fresh sample of your blood and inject it into her lifeless body. The cells in your blood will reproduce and mother will gain control of her own body then taking this planet between the three of us will be child's play."

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth, finally allowing his emotions to flow, his eyes full of fear.

"That's right Cloud. You and I will be the first from this planet to travel through time. What a great honour Angeal would be proud."

Sephiroth looked deep into Cloud's eyes their faces an inch away and said.

"Mother, myself and you Cloud will take the planet together."

* * *

><p>"Where is he? I can't feel him snymore, he is not in the life stream he's somewhere else."<p>

Aerith could not keep still. She needed to get Cloud back to the land of the living, back to his friends. The planet has even allowed her to return Cloud back to life but why could she not find him?

An ex-Frist Class SOLIDER walked up to her and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Aerith don't worry about it, you will find him. It just might take some more time, I mean come on! It's not like bringing the dead back to like is an easy thing to do right?"

The woman turned to the him and smiled.

"Your right Zack I can do this, I just have to be patient."

Zack then turned and spoke in a low voice so Aerith would not hear him.

"Hang in their buddy!"

* * *

><p>Cloud was still stood in the same position he still did not have the freedom to speak. All he could do was hope that someone would come to his rescue or maybe if he tried hard enough he could break this so called "bond" that Sephiroth was using.<p>

Sephiroth was still in fount of him but his attraction was torn away from Cloud's eyes to his left hand. Cloud could only watch as Sephiroth fished out a needle from his pocket. That contained a strange green coloured liquid, at the sight of the needle Cloud's eyes grew wide. Memories of been strapped down on an operating table came flashing back to him.

Taking a deep breath Cloud pushed his unpleasant memories aside, now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Cloud examined the Green coloured liquid, it was not mako that much he knew.

"I guess you want to know what I plan to do with this." Sephiroth asked, his lips held hints of a smile.

In response Cloud could only look at the needle. He felt hot sweat run down his spine.

"You see Cloud your friend in the life stream believe you to be dead, so that cetra girl is putting all of her power to bring you back to life."

Cloud's eyes retuned to Sephiroth, he completely forgot about the needle i his hand.

"This liquid was a gift from your bothers. They crushed powerful _materia_ to make this for you. I will inject it in to your body and with the help from your friend in the lifestream, who is using all of her power trying to save you. However insect it will give you the much needed energy to transport us both back in time then, I will order you to do so, but of course it may take the girl form the lifestream and existence in the process but she would have played her part does this please you Cloud?"

Many questions came to Cloud's mind at that moment but one seemed to puzzle him more than others.

Aerith was trying save him but why? He let her die, he was not worthy of her friendship.

But he could do nothing, he could not fight back, he could not runaway. he could only stand in one spot and know that he alone would be not only the reason for her death but for her to be taken out of the lifestream away from Zack away from her family it was all his fault.

One tear fell from his left eye.

Sephiroth saw this and in response raise his hand and slapped the blonde across the face. Cloud could not even stumble back his feet remained glued to the floor he could not even yell out in pain.

"There's no need to act as though you are sad Cloud you and I both know that you can feel nothing.

Cloud closed his eyes and told himself deep in his mind.

One day I will make him pay.

Sephiroth then placed the handle of the needle in his right hand and grabbed the blonde's left arm.

"The pain will be like nothing you have ever imagined. Also you do have the freedom of speech I would not want to miss the sound of your suffering."

With that final word Sephiroth pushed the needle deep in to the blonde's skin.

The pain spread like wild fire to the rest of his body he could feel every cell inside him screaming with pain he tried to hold in his screams, to not show his weakness, but it was too much his skin began to burn his eyes lost focus and felt like someone was trying to take them out with a hot spoon.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the neck and whispered in his ear.

"How does it feel?"

In response Cloud could only cry out from the pain.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Now draw the girl's power and turn back the clock."

Cloud did not do a thing and for a second it seemed that Sephiroth's hold over him had failed.

But then he felt a wave of _energy wash over him__._

_It was happening he was taking power away from _Aerith!

He could hear her screaming, he was causing her pain, it was unlike anything he had ever heard before, he had never heard Aerith crying out in pain in the past. Even when she was murdered she did not make a sound. He knew that her screams will forever remain in his mind, a reminder that he had not been strong enough to do anything again.

He called out to her but he got no reply he could only listen as he was draining the life out of one of the few people he had called a friend.

* * *

><p>Zack heard Aerith screaming. He turned and ran towards her. She was lying on the floor her face was pale. Tears ran down her checks and her eyes looked dull, that spackle that Zack fell in love with was fading, something was wrong.<p>

At that moment he didn't know what to think. Wasn't the whole idea of being dead not to be in pain anymore? He pushed that thought aside and knelt on the floor to pick Aerith up to support her on his knee with one hand on her back he used the second to brush a tear from her check.

"Aerith are you ok-"

"Zack I have not got much time left I need to tell you something"

"What do you mean? You're not dyeing you know! I hate to break it to you but you kind of already did that!"

She gave the young man a smile.

"Zack I am fading into darkness I need you to hold on to your memory I need you to free him!"

Her body began to fade. Zack was scared, he was more scared then he could ever remember feeling. His world had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds and he didn't know where what else to do but to beg Aerith to stay.

"Wait! What! I need to hold on to my memory? Aerith no please don't leave me I don't understand who I need to free?"

She took a deep breath and looked deep in his eyes.

"Zack I can't remember for you. You need to hold on to your memorises. Don't forget. Don't let Sephiroth to succeed!"

"What! Sephiroth succeed what? Cloud killed him didn't he? And why would I forg-?"

"I need you to Promise me that you will remember."

Zack looked down into her eyes there was no way she would tell him anything more until he agreed with her.

"I Promise Aerith...but I still don't understand! What are you talking about?"

Too late for any more questions Aerith gave Zack one last smile.

"Thank you Zack...I will miss you" with that last word her body disappeared in to thin air.

"No Aerith come back what did you mean! Aerith! I need you!"

Zack stood up and continued to call for Aerith.

He got no answer and fell to his knees. What he was feeling could not be described in a thousand words, the pain was hurt more than anything he felt in the flesh. The woman that he loved was gone and he did not know why.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a wave of green light headed his way it spread throw the lifestream so easily like water washing across a smooth surface. Zack saw a few sprites running and screaming passed him.

"Okay..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck and standing up.

He then heard Aerith's voice in the back of his mind.

"Hold on to your memorises Zack. Don't let them disappear!"

"Aerith! Where are you are you okay?" He asked aloud.

The light came closer.

"Just do it!" Aerith yelled at him in reply.

"Fine! But I am not happy about it!"

He closed his eyes and remembered his parents, his mentor, his best friend, his girlfriend and what made him the hero he was today.

Just as he did this, the green light swept him off his feet.

He opened his eyes and lost his line of thought. He could not concentrate or pay any attention to his past.

He found it easier to scream.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Tifa stood looking out across the rubble of Midgar with wide eyes.<p>

Cloud and Sephiroth had gone. All that was left was_First Tsurugi_ laying were its owner once stood.

"Cloud." She called out his name, but he did not reply. Her eyes where scanning the remains of the once mighty city for her blonde hero but she found nothing. She turned around to look at her comrades, each searching for their friend.

"I don't see him! Cloud this no time to play hid and seek! When I find you I will make you pay from hiding! Now stop hiding forms me!" Yuffie's voice could be heard for miles around.

"Spiky you better be safe fool!" Barret added while looking under a large piece of rubble.

They continued their search for hours.

"Vincent have you found anything?" Tifa asked, as she approached him from behind.

"Not a trace" he answered folding his arms.

"I can't pick his scent up either it is like he just disappeared" Red XIII added.

The group came together in a circle around _First Tsurugi_ that still lay on the ground.

"Well is he dead?" Cid asked while lighting yet another cigarette.

The group each send a death glared at Cid.

"Hey! It's not like I want him to be dead or anything, but I was just saying what everyone was thinking!" he added after blowing a cloud of smock from his nose.

"Do you think Cloud disappeared with Sephiroth?" everyone's eyes turned to the source of the voice it was Tifa who had asked the question there did not want to answer.

"That is a possibility, when we saw Cloud best Sephiroth at sword play. We saw Sephiroth disappear and leave his new Puppet Kadaj behind who had gone to the lifestream. We then saw Cloud fall to the ground with is sword but none of use saw him land." Red XII explained.

"So Sephiroth must have took Cloud with him to the rift." Vincent finished.

"Hey what is a rift?" Yuffie asked tilling her head.

"I can answer that" Barret said happily.

"You see, when the real Sephiroth died and that. The planet could not let him poison the lifestream so... the plant put Sephiroth in the rift so he was not dead but was not alive. The planet did that to get him out the way ya get it kid?"

The group turned to Vincent and Barret.

"What! Who told you that and why didn't I know!" Cid commented.

"Yeah that's no fair!" Yuffie screamed.

"Well let's just say that Cloud is a bad lair" Barret said smugly.

"We do not have time for this! We can ask questions when we find Cloud I don't care about how you two know. I think finding Cloud is more important don't you!" Tifa shouted.

"No need to shout lassie" said Cait Sith.

"You right Tifa" Red XIII nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Cid asked.

"Err...that's a good question" Barret said while folding his arms.

Yuffie turned from the group she was still upset that Cloud had left so many of them out of the loop she could understand him not telling Cid but why not her! She was a Wutai ninja for Gaia sake! And in her _opinion the best secret keeper in the group!_

She gazed out towards the waste lands as the others began to brain-storm about finding that big blonde lying jerk!

"When I get my hands on him! I am going to make him tell me EVERTING!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yuffie? Did you say something?" Tifa questioned.

She turned to look at Tifa who was now facings her "No nothing" she replied.

Tifa attention then went back to the group.

Yuffie drew her eyes back to remains of Midgar.

She breathed deeply.

"Think Yuffie Think!" she told herself.

She crossed her arms in frustration.

Then she saw something far into the distance. To her eyes it looked like a giant wave of green liquid her eyes grow wide. She then turned to her group and screamed to the top of her voice.

"TSUNAMI!"

The group did not even look at her.

"Yuffie this is hardly time of games" Vincent glanced down at her.

"I am not playing around here! Take a look for yourself!" Yuffie pointed to the east were the green wave was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

The group stood and stared.

Yuffie then drew her eyes back to the group "well... I hate to say it but I told you so!" she said with a small giggle.

"Imposable" Vicente mumbled "Everyone listen to me."

The group looked at the ex-Turk who in the many years that all of them had known him looked worried for the first time there could remember.

"I need all of you to hold on to your memories. I need you to hold on to yourself and what has made you the person you are today. I feared that this may come to pass" Vicente walked forward "My friends the real battle has now begun."

"Vicente! What the bloody hell are you talking about" Cid complained.

"Do this for Cloud we cannot forget about him we cannot lose to Sephiroth" Vincent answered, not offering any more information.

The waves then reach the rubble of Midgar. Only a few seconds remained and so many questions were unanswered.

Yuffie stepped back as the wave came closer "huh?"

"We are going back to the beginning" Vicente added.

And with that last line the group was sweep in the air. Tifa heard Cid shout abuse at the wave before she blacked out along with the rest of the members of AVLACENCE who followed her lead.

* * *

><p>It was agonising pain. His own body was throbbing sweat was dripping down his forehead. At the moment, he wanted to just run and get as far away from the pain as possible. But he could not even move one finger.<p>

The silver haired demon was still holding his neck with is left hand. He was clearing enjoying hearing his blonde nemesis suffering.

_"_Hurry Cloud I grow inpatient."

Cloud felt his heart rate increases_. _

A few moments pasted but to Cloud it felt like hours.

"MOVE you worthless puppet!" He ordered.

One mistake that Cloud had hope would come came. With that one word his fingers could move without an order. He stopped screaming, at that moment and replaced it with a smile. the chance of victory helping him forget the pain. Sephiroth's eyes grew wide.

But Cloud did not give him the chance to say anything.

He closed his right hand to a fist and throw it at the demon.

If the best way to stop a punch is with your face then Sephiroth was the most _talented person on the planet when it came to that._

Sephiroth fell back to the ground.

Cloud ran.

Even with his glowing eyes he could not see where he was going. The darkness never ended he kept running, was he in the rift? His body was scramming in pain but he had no choice but to push pass it and try to get away from his captor.

"STAY where you are!" another order his body could not refuse.

His feet rooted to the ground. He had lost control of his body from the waist down. He turned his head to see Sephiroth about 30 feet away from him.

Sephiroth stood with blood running down the left side for his face. Cloud could not help the small smile on his face from the wound.

A few moments went by. Cloud found it easier with every second to ignore the pain.

Sephiroth looked in Clouds eyes. There where glowing more brightly he had clearly taken the power of the girl and now it was too late for him to escape what he had done. The world had already been swept clean and all that was left for the wave to do was to come to the rift and claim the two people who would remember.

As if right on cue the wave came crashing in a few yards where the blonde stood.

But it was too soon. Sephiroth needed to be in psychical contact with Cloud. So he could make such he would not forget like the rest of the world. So he then ran towards the blonde and reached out. He only needs one small contact to make such he would remember.

Cloud no longer looked at the demon. The pain had now grown stronger. His eyes were burning it was like someone had pushed red hot needles in to his pupils. He placed his hands on his temples he was not taking any notice of the green wave headed his way.

Sephiroth was now 15 feet from where he stood. But he could not reach Cloud. The wave had now taken the blonde and he was no longer in sigh.

Sephiroth caused under his breath and stood still all he could do now was to wait for the wave to take him, and then the clock would be turned back and he hoped to his mother that he would remember that he was the chosen one and that Cloud is and always will be his Puppet.

"See you soon cadet Strife"

He laughed as the wave washed over him.

* * *

><p>Pease review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud jolted awake with a gasp, his eyes opened quickly. He woke to find his heart racing and his body was in a cold sweat. Gasping for air Cloud sat up only to find that he hit his head on something hard. He groaned and shut his eyes when his head fell back to the pillow.

"Shut it Strife!"

Said an unidentified voice from above him.

He snapped opened his eyes to find a mattress overhead him with a small dent in one of the metal bars that held the bed above his own. He gazed at the mattress blackly his mako eyes gave out a soft green glow.

"And Strife switch your damn phone off! That bloody glow is keeping me awake!" there was that voice again. Who is this guy?

Phone? What was he on about? He didn't have his phone open. So many questions were running throw his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud snapped

Then Cloud saw movement in the _corner _of his eye, he wiped his head to his left to see two more beds with a sleeping teenager in both of them. He then looked around the room

If felt so familiar for some reason.

"Out of all the Cadets in Shinra I had to get the same damn room as YOU!" the unidentified voice complied.

Wait.

Did the voice just say Cadet? Did it just say Shinra as well?

At that moment, it came rushing back to him. The fight with Sephiroth the icy feeling of a wave coming across to his body. The sense of him being at the mercy of a mad man. It sent a silver down his spine.

Was this really happing to him? Was he back at Shinra as a Cadet? But if that was true then...

"Aerith!" he shouted wakening all the other boys in the room.

Cloud quickly snapped his eyes shut to hid the glow from the sleepy teens that where all giving him dirty look from across the room.

The boy in the bunk above him began to shout.

"STRIFE! If you say another god damn word I will break your jaw!"

Cloud gritted his teeth. Trying his best to not react. He really wanted fight back and see if the kid would live up to his words! But he instead kept his mouth shut. And waited for the group to go back to sleep.

After an hour of waiting and keeping his eyes tightly shut. He opened them to find that all of his so called bunkmates were fast asleep. He sat up and took a better look at the room. He saw that it was small and had two sets of buck beds on the right and left hand side of the walls a medal door was to his behind him on the northern wall in the centre. He guessed that lead to a hallway or something, he then looked to the south to see a second door. This door was made out of wood. A small sign was in the middle of the door. Cloud read it easily. "Bathroom"

Cloud then got up and went in the smaller room closing the door behind him. In the room Cloud found a toilet a sink a shower and a tiny mirror.

Alone finally.

Cloud took a deep breath and hoped to Gaia that this was not real he sat on the floor legs crossed looking down at the bathroom titles.

But he knew it was real he remembered everything Sephiroth had told him. Was he still under his control? Did he really take Aerith from the lifestream and _existents? Was he going to have to sit and do nothing while _Sephiroth took everything he holds dear away from him again?

For the first time in a long time Cloud Strife felt true fear and this time he could not fight it.

He pulled his legs to his chest and put his head on his knees

"Aerith" he whispered "I'm sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sephiroth had awakened on the floor of his apartment. His head was spinning his face was burning. He slowly sat up and then felt something wet run down on to his lips. A coppery sent lingered in the air. He wiped it off his face with a gloved hand.

"Blood?"

He went to his bathroom to find his nose was bleeding. He quickly reaches for a first aid kit and used a Cure _Materia to stop the bleeding_. He then looked up at his reflection. He was still wearing his SOLDIER uniform.

He then tried to remember the reason, for his minor injury, his face felt like he had been at the end of a King Behemoth's tail, but he found no answer. He then snorted coming up whit his conclusion. Only one man could make him bleed, only one man had that power. Hojo. His heart-rate sped up slightly and he ignored the growing dread that he felt, focusing now only on slowing his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and concentrated, breathing in and out slowly. Soon his heart was back to its normal speed and he allowed his mind to acknowledge that Hojo would never want to affect his life work in any negative way that would damage his reputation.

Pushing that thought out of his mind. He knew that he would not be able to stop thinking about it if he began a fully investigation what Hojo had done to his body this time. Sephiroth had greater problems to deal with for today. He looked out of his bathroom to a small clock in his hall way 5:45am time to begin his day.

He washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror before going in to his bedroom to pull on a clean set of cloths for another day as the Great General.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Cloud was still sitting on the floor still hugging his legs close to his chest, he slowly got up to look in the mirror. He knew that he still had his mako thanks to that distress teenager from above him. He also knew that he still had the Jenova cells within him thanks to Sephiroth explanation. But that does mean he could still have a small amount of hope that he had lost the monsters cells, Cloud knew it was foolish, but still he prayed.

He looked deep in to his own eyes. Not daring to put the light on in case he awoke a Cadet in the other room. Well thanks to mako he could see clearly. Nope his eyes still had that glow, what was he thinking? Mako does not just disappear.

His eye widened when he looked at the rest of his body.

He was younger! He was a teenager!

He quickly pulled off his shirt. To his shock all his scars were still there. It was only his body that had gotten younger everything else including the marks on the now young flesh had stayed the same.

Even time travel could not fade his scars.

He looked at his younger self in the mirror. He had no muscles and was about one foot smaller. But the thing that hit him the hardest was that his body felt so weak.

He pulled his shirt back on and hiding the scars he did not want to look at them anymore.

He needed to come up with a plan. He needed to make such that his link to Sephiroth would break for good. He stood there and through about all the disadvantages he had. He sighed and looked at his feet. Step one for him would be to hide the fact he had mako form his classmates. He knew that he would get a lot of unwanted attention if someone found that a backwater cadet has mako in his system. He had to hide it, but how?

Cloud then looked at his glowing eyes yet again.

He remembered once when he had fought for Cosmos in the war of the gods, he had learned he had a small amount of control on how bight his eyes could become.

He had hidden if form his comrades not looking them in the eyes. He came to understand that his emotions were the key that made them glow. In the war he never wanted his comrades to find out about his mako. He would have been seen as a freak a monster and he knew if they did see him like this he would have to explain. So he avoided eye contact and always drew his gaze away when someone when he or she tried to look him in the eyes. He did not want their questions or pity.

Seeing Sephiroth again back then had got to him and made a strong wave of anger rise inside him. He found that the more relax he was the dimmer the light became. He had to use his feelings to control his eyes. So all he had to do was to keep his cool and avoid all of the people that made his blood boil.

Easy right?

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to relax all of his muscles, after a few moments. He slowly lifted both eye lids. He could not help a small smile. He could still see a few tell tails signs for the mako but at first glance, he looked like just another cadet. So he needed to yet again avoid the people around him. And that he could do.

Next Step.

Sephiroth had complete control of his body and knowing him he was planning the next phase for the whole "taking over the planet thing."

But now he was the one with the control over his body he could move at his will he could speak he could run.

Run?

Cloud griped the sink and looked at his younger self. If he got out of Shinra before Sephiroth realized he was gone then?

Maybe he could go and destroy Jenova. He could get Tifa his mother and the rest of the towns people to evacuate, Wake up Vincent if he was luckily he might be able to convince the former Turk to help him if he played his cards right.

In the future only himself Vincent and Barret (who happen to overhear a conversation he had with Vincent and as much as Cloud tried to liar his way out of it Barret could see right through him!) Knew that the Planet could never let Sephiroth into the lifestream so the Planet made something called the rift to contain Sephiroth. He needed to find a way to get Sephiroth back inside the rift and seal it for the very last time. That would break the link! Sephiroth had no control in the rift and with no more copies like Kadaj running around then he would be powerless right?

Before he could change his mind he then returned to his buck and got dressed, not berthing to packed up his things, he needed to travel light and he also needed to leave before Sephiroth could find him.

Within _seconds __he was out the door.__ Not turning back._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_"Fourth-two, Fourth-three..."_

_Not even breaking a sweat he contained to coun__t._

_"Fourth-four"_

_The 2nd Class SOLIDER did not even notice his mentor's eyes on his back. Angeal smiled and mumbled under his breath "As restless as a puppy" he said with a small chuckle._

_"Huh? Hey Angeal what's so funny?" _

_Angeal smiled at the younger SOLIDER. Ignoring his student's question he said. "Zack meet me in _Sephiroth office at 0600_."_

_Zack stood to attention_

_"SIR!" _

_Angeal began to walk away but stopped to say. "And Zack don't be late we don't want a repeat of what happen last time you and the General crossed paths"_

_"Oh come on! It's not like I knew he was standing right behind the door!"_

_"Zack just be on time okay?"_

_"Whatever..."Zack replied_

_"Zack.."_

_"Oh right I mean...YES SIR!"_

_Angeal left the room a small smile on his face. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Cloud was wondering around the S__hinra building__ comply lost. _

_Such he had been in the building as a trooper a __terrorist__ and a SOLIER but he found he had no clue where to go._

_"Great" _

_Cloud needed to get out of here and fast the sun was begging to rise and soon the whole building will be full of people._

_He began to pick up his pace and it soon turned into a full out run. _

_He twisted and turned down the endless hall ways, looking for a way out. At this moment Cloud was willing to jump out __of __a window. But it seems it was difficult to find one._

_Cloud then heard footsteps headed right for him. He froze_

_"Dam__n__!" _

_He took a deep breath and took to a walking pace as the person came into __view;__ it was all Cloud had time to do._

_The man was a first-class SOLDIER. Cloud eyes widened when he saw the buster sword on the man's back. Who was carrying a large pile of folders, He knew for a fact__, form Zack's memories __ that the man was no other then Angeal__,__ Zack's mentor._

_Cloud Hoped to Cosmos that he would just walk on passed him, but of course that was not going to happen._

_Cloud just made it passed the man when he heard. _

_"Cadet!"_

_He had to hold back a sigh. He turned to the SOLDIER and stood to attention an old habit that never really left him._

_"SIR "Cloud reposed _

_The older man looked Cloud up and down._

_"Going somewhere?"_

_Cloud kept his body relaxed and his eyes to his boots. And answered within seconds__._

_"Just going for extra training sir but I have seemed to have lost my way"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes sir" _

_"Then tell me Cadet why you __were__ running through the halls before I came across you"_

_Just his luck to run in__to someone like Angeal__._

_"Well you see sir I was... I was just"_

_Cloud knew if he kept looking away from the SOLDIER__'__s eyes it would make him look like he was lying but he had no choice to keep his gaze fixed on the floor. Why! Why does it have to be so damn hard?_

_"I am waiting Cadet__" _

_Cloud looked at his options what could he say?_

_"I was lost sir and I..um..__ panicked__?"_

_Cloud knew he could not lie to save his __life;__ he would have been an awful Turk. __Cloud could not see the man's face so he had no clue what he was thinking._

_Angeal looked at the small boy. The kid's head just came to his chest he had no muscle and refused to look him in the eye. He knew that bulling was very common among cadets and with this on__e being so small why else__ would he be running throw the halls this hour? But he could not help him now he had to be in a meeting if he was late he would never hear the last of it from his student._

_"What's your name Cadet?" _

_"Strife sir" _

_"Okay Cadet Strife you will come with me I need to be in a meeting and could use an extra pair of hands to help me carry a few files"_

_Of course Angeal did not need help but he had pity for the boy he looked like the whole world was on his case. _

_Not waiting for a reply Angeal handed a few folders to the boy and began to walk down the hall._

_Cloud had to stop himself from groaning. Why him? All he wanted was to get out of this place. And if he ran he knew for a fact Angeal would have him pinned on the floor in a matter of seconds._

_Cloud sifted his weight and followed the man down the hallway._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Zack ran into the Generals office breathless._

_"Zack fair SOLDIER 2nd here for duty SIR!" Zack walked to the centre of the room and stood to attention to both the General and Commander._

_"Remind me again why Angeal's student is here?" the copper haired Commander asked__._

_Zack had never like being in the same room with two of the most powerful people in the army there made him feel so small and weak__,__ but he was not going to let that get him down. He would prove that he is just as good as them and maybe one day he could __stand on equal ground with them._

_Zack made eye contacted with his Commander and began to explain himself "Well you see sir An-" _

_Genesi__s raised his hand to stop Zack.__"__You will only speak when spoken too Zack the puppy__.__"_

_Zack stood his ground he hated that name! Why did Angeal have to compare him to a puppy? If he was going to be a SOLDIER first__ class__ a name like that was not going to help! Why didn't he compare him to a wolf or something cool like that!_

_"I do not care that Angeal has taken you as his Student SOLDIER Fair. To me you are just another expendable asset." Genesis smiled he may not be equal to the great General in swordplay but he was cleanly better than one simple seconded. He enjoyed using his title and seeing people defeated with his mere words. _

_When Zack said nothing in response Genesis took a small book from his jacket pocket and read aloud "_The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."

"LOVELESS Act IV" Genesis turned to the source of the sound. It belonged to the great hero himself.

"Sephiroth you remembered" he chuckled slightly as he looked into the cold eyes.

Sephiroth had looked up from his desk pen still in hand.

If Sephiroth was going too reposed he did not get the chance as Angeal appeared in the door way shaking his head.

"LOVELESS again?" Angeal questioned "You never change old friend do you?"

Sephiroth gaze turned to the only other man he called a friend. "I see you do not have the papers I requested so unlike you Angeal"

Angeal turned his head to look out the door. A blonde Cadet walked in carrying the same papers. Sephiroth did not give a seconded look at the blonde he had better things to do then to talk with someone with such a low rank.

_Genesis had lost interest and returned to his book. Angeal wondered over to the window it was rare that he got to see the sun rise. _

Cloud walked in the room unsure on who he might face. He did not care who it was he did not care if the president himself was in the room he had to get out as fast as possible Not looking where he was going Cloud just wanted to get in and get out.

He kept his gaze to the floor and his body relaxed dimming the glow and hoped that no one would look at him twice.

All men in the room apart but Sephiroth watched the blonde walk in, Zack eyes widened as he saw the blondes face. Something was tugging in his mind. He felt like he had seen the blonde somewhere else before. He bent his knees to try and look at the blonde in the eyes but for some strange reason he was looking somewhere else Zack followed his gaze to find that the blonde was looking at the floor, Zack looked at the same sport confused. When he first saw the Generals office his gaze went straight to the Masamune that hung on the wall. Why was this Cadet more interested in the floor then a seven foot sword? And why was he avoiding Zack's eye contact like it would kill him?

Sephiroth did not look up from his paper work as he spoke "Just place them on my desk Cadet"

Cloud froze. That voice! How did he run into Sephiroth so soon? What was he going to do? His heart rate was rising. He found it very difficult to control his emotions as his feet took him forward it seems that his body still followed Sephiroth orders he was walking to his own death! And his body was taking him willing!

Cloud then took his gaze from the floor to look around the room. He was in Sephiroth's office. His gaze went around the room and landed on Zack.

That did it.

He lost complete control over his eyes. He could feel the mako swirling around his eye balls, He then knew for a fact that Zack had sported it. How could someone miss something like that? He looked at the floor again trying to fight his body for control. Maybe Zack will think it was the light in the room or something? After what seemed like the longest walk of his life Cloud regained control over his eyes and forced his body to relax and then it hit him.

Sephiroth.

What was he doing? He did not even give Cloud a seconded gale was he being toyed with? Cloud could not understand what was happening? Wasn't Sephiroth going to complete his plan? He seemed to be in such a rush last time there cross paths not even taking the time to make such the needle went into one of his veins.

Cloud placed the papers on the desk his body back to his control.

Cloud then began to walk to the door trying to keep a smile from his lips.

Sephiroth had no idea who he was. If there was one thing Cloud had learnt in Shinra it was that look. Sephiroth saw him as a nobody as just one more Cadet and he may still have control over his body but he did not need to know that. Cloud had another chance and a plan begin to form in his head.

As Cloud was so close to freedom a large hand landed on his shoulder. Why me? He asked himself in his head as he turned to face Angeal. When had he moved?

"Zack" Angeal said gaining his student gaze on him.

"Ang-sir?" Zack replied.

"I want you to take young Strife here to the training room see if you can improve his skills" Angeal said with a smile.

Cloud just stood there jaw dropped. What just happen? He was going to train with Zack? Spent some real time with Zack? Things were just getting better and better.

Angeal watched his student jump up and down with excitement. He remembered that Zack had asked him countless times to help out with the cadets. He cleanly enjoyed being the know it all when it came to swordplay and Angeal knew Zack was bond to help the kid with bullies.

"It seems Zack that your assistants in the upcoming agenda is not needed as much as I first thought" Angeal said. It's not like Zack was the only person that could be sent to Wutai right?

"Oh thanks Angeal!" and in seconds Zack had grabbed the cadets arm and was running down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A cadet with bright red hair wondered down the halls of the Shinra building. Reno had been a SOLDIER cadet just over four mouths now. He got three square meals a day, a warm bed, a small amount of hot water and no longer had to steal and worry where his next meal was going to come from yes life was good!

His peers did not speak to him as they were all too frightened to talk to a slum rat in case he bit them, and Reno loved it.

He could cut in line, copy off homework and thanks to his past of being a slum dweller he could win a spar without lifting a finger.

Live was good.

But it could be better. In the world he grew up in he found that knowledge was power. Reno knew that there was no way he was getting into SOLDIER by himself. If he gained the right blackmail for the right people he would fly through the ranks of SOLDIER and never have to work a day for the rest of his life.

But first he needed that information. He had to get into the Shinra database; there was no way that Shinra would keep all of its dirty secrets on hard copies that was just common sense.

Then his eyes caught a flash of bright yellow in the corner. He turned to get a better look.

What?

He had to rub his eyes. Little lonely Cadet Strife was being pulled by his arm to a practice room by no other then the second class SOLIDER Zack Fair.

Jackpot.

Screw computers he was going to use a chocobo instead.

He turned on his heels, he had a new room to move into.

* * *

><p>Zack pushed the little cadet into a practice room and locked the door behind them, he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the cadet who was about five feet away, Strife had his arms folded and was looking at the floor.<p>

Zack stood there looking at Strife. How did someone of his size survive mako treatments?

"So you got a name?"

The boy still looked at the ground when he relayed "Cloud Z-sir"

"Okay Cloud first thing call me Zack"

The cadet smiled as he looked up and nodded. Yep that's mako alright! Zack let his hands fall to his sides the cadet then filched and looked back at the floor. He was hiding it too but not doing a very good job, Zack shook his head and smiled.

"Second I just want to ask you one question"

"...sure " Cloud stilled his eyes were locked on his boots and Zack was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

"What's up with your eyes Cloud? Are you like an undercover SOLIDER? Do you have extra speed and strength? Are you some kind of a test Angeal is putting me through to get to first? How much mako did Dr creepy give you? I bet that wasn't fun"

Cloud let a breath out that he did not know that he was holding. From what he remembered Zack was one of the most gullible people he had ever met. Why was he so worried, Zack was not going to sell him out.

"I have a high level of mako in my blood stream which in turn makes my eyes glow, no I am not an undercover SOLDIER, Yes I do have the same benefits as a SOLDIER, No I am not a test set by your mentor and Hojo has come no were near me and will stay as far from me as possible. Lastly I fell in a mako spring a few years ago."

"And your still alive spiky man you must be a tuff cookie! And don't worry this can be our little secret so don't lose any sleep about the science department like I am going to sell out my new friend!" Zack put his arm around Clouds neck.

Cloud smiled.

"Now just because you're a mini SOLDIER does not mean you're going to fly in the ranks I suggest you hold back your strength in lessons and start wearing that cadet helmet. Now let's begin with your training..."

"Hey Zack"

"Yes Spiky?"

"Thank you" Zack smiled

"No problem go get a practice sword and I can start to teach you"

And that was the moment Cloud made his choice to stay and train for SOLDIER.

* * *

><p>His training session with Zack had made him miss a full day of lessons winch was a good thing because he lacked the knowledge of where he had to be. He decided that he would have to hack into a computer so he could memorize his timetable. He had the skill thanks to an ex-Turk who happens to be a very good teacher in Cloud opinion.<p>

Cloud was surprised how good of an actor he was. He found it easy to downplay his knowledge on swordplay and with his body lacking muscle it turned into his benefit for once. A few mistakes he was making were not all on purpose.

"Right that's it of today Cloud" Zack smiled as he put the wooden practice swords back.

Cloud was out of breath he was tried, hunger and caked in sweat but could not be happier. All he could manage was a weak smile and a nod.

Zack laughed and patted Cloud on the back.

"You see Spick us SOLDIERS don't get off scot free with mako when it comes to training. If you don't put the effort in then you may as well have none of that green stuff in you"

I know Zack. Cloud through to himself but better stick to his storey.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, not many people know that SOLDIERS have to work as hard or even harder to get strength and the mako in our blood will only work if we put a hell of a lot of effort into it!"

Addles you don't have to do it twice.

"Understand Spick?"

More than you will ever know.

"Yes" Cloud whispered

"Great!" Zack turn his attention to the small digital clock on the wall. "Looks like you got half an hour before dinner so you have time to grab a shower.

Unaware to both Cloud and Zack, a figure had just entered the room behind the one way mirror for the training room.

"Thanks" Cloud smiled and when to the door, but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Here" Zack handed Cloud a cadet helmet. Cloud looked down at the big lump of metal that was supposed to be a part of the cadet uniform.

"You not going to keep that secret for long if you walk around showing your head off to every person you pass, the glow might be dim but it is noticeable when people look you in the eyes. There always keep a spear in here you may as well take it is not like people are going to miss it"

Cloud sighed and reached for his helmet and placed it on his head.

"There how do I look?" Cloud asked

"Like just another faceless cadet" Zack replied

Cloud smiled and left the room and sending a wave Zack's way before he left.

"You're going to go far Cloud Strife, I just know it!" Zack said as he left the room aswell, five minutes after Cloud.

Behind the glass a man in a black suit became interested.

* * *

><p>Cloud had no intention of going to his room, as he had no idea where it was. So he took a detour heading to the office falls. He entered the elevator and chooses one of the lower floors. It would be unlikely to need a large amount of clearance to get a cadet's timetable right?<p>

But before he could get to his goal the elevator began to slow down on the next floor down. Cloud quickly pushed a button to one of the Cadet's floors and stepped to the other side of the small space. Looks like he was going to miss dinner at the mess hall great!

The doors open to reveal no other then a black suit.

Just my luck, huh? Cloud thought to himself. As the man was no other then Tseng. Avoiding eye contact Cloud stood to attention.

"SIR!"

"At ease cadet" Tseng's eyes scanned Cloud and he found he was a bit disappointed the cadet looked like nothing out of the ordinary yet again don't all Turks look like that?

The door closed and Tseng pushed the button to go to the Turk's floor only to see two buttons already pressed, one a cadet floor and the other the Human recourses office?

Tseng was growing tired of SOLDIER getting first pick of the recruits and if Tseng's theory as true that Cloud did have mako. Then having a Turk with those abilities could come to a huge advantage. Also if a second class was impressed by this one then he would have to do some research as to why that was right? And if he happens to like what he saw in the kid then why not have him join? Also how did he get mako in the first place without joining SOLIDER?

"Tell me cadet why are you here and not at the cafeteria? If my memory services me right it is time for cadets to consume there evening meal it's it?"

The cadet did not move or give any signs of discomfit as he spoke his lie.

"I am just coming back from posting a letter home sir"

Behind his emotionless face alarm bells were going off around Cloud's brain no Turk made small talk without a goal in mind! Cosmos why do you hate me! But alias he could hid his face there was no way Tseng could find out who he was without a name and a face right?

"What's your name cadet?"

Damn it!

"Swift Sir Karl Swift." Cloud quickly replied there was no way he was going to have a Turk on his back the first day! And why was the elevator taking so long?

The Cadet was not a good lair. But why lie? Any other Cadet would be bragging about a training session with a SOLDIER. Before Tseng could continue that through the elevator came to a stop and he walked out. But just before the doors closed he stopped them with his arm. Strife was not getting away that easily.

"Sent my regards to SOLDIER Fair Cadet Cloud Strife" and with that his arm fell to his side and he walked down the corridor with a small smile on his lips.

Cloud on the other had been trying his best not to punch a hole in the wall out of frustration.

* * *

><p>Golden fingers slipped out from under a thick coffin lid. And with little effort Vincent pushed opened his resting place and sat up. The red eyed man took in his surrounding it was dark and damp cleanly not one of the best places he had ever lived in.<p>

The Ex-Turk was confused. Why did he feel the need to wake from his slumber? Didn't he belong in darkness? For all the wrong he had done, what right did he have to walk among the people of Gaia? Maybe it would be best for him to return to his slumber. He pushed his human hand to his chest. He found nothing. He was dead no heartbeat no pulse no nothing. Feeling could never affect his body he was a true monster.

-If you are a monster Vincent then I wonder what I am- Chaos's deep voice chuckled in his mind.

Vincent did not respond, he got up and reached for the coffin lid that lay on the floor.

-So I guess you do not want to know the purpose of your awakening then? You would let your friend go through hell alone? At the hands of that madman, I guess Hojo was right you truly are a failure Vincent-

"What are you saying demon?"

Chaos laughed echoed in his mind

-You do not remember him? If you forgot Vincent then there is no hope for the others-

"Don't play with me Chaos speak you words or remain silence!"

-If you want to do the right thing Vincent then go to Midgar, find him help him he needs a friend now more than anything.-

"If a friend of mine needs my aide then why would you tell me? You have spoken only insults to me sine we met so why should I trust your word demon?"

-Because I know the pain of being without your equal. I know what it is like to lose everything you care for, after the war with her I have come to see that harmony is worth the struggle and is needed to balance out discord-

Vincent was shocked never in his life did he think that Chaos would feel anything but bloodlust and what Chaos had said to him was a confession had this demon really felt the same pain? Does he understand?

-Enough of that human! I believe we have a long journey ahead of use stop wasting time-

Vincent's face gave a small hint of a smile he liked being called human but he would never admitted it. He stepped out of the room where he had spent so much wasted time. He knew not to question Chaos as too many could lead to a tantrum that could make a five year old jealous.

-I can still hear you Vincent-

"Be quiet."

* * *

><p>Leather creaked as Sephiroth clenched his fists. It had not been a satisfying meeting with his two friends that morning, it was decided that Genesis would lead the war in Wutai. Angeal was to remain in Midgar and would be called to Wutai if needed. He was to stay here, he was so tired of sitting at his desk he had not been in battle in over a week.<p>

His weekly meeting with Genesis and Angeal in the training room have become infrequent, with only himself and Angeal showing for the past four meetings. He had noticed that Genesis has been wincing in pain with his left shoulder lately, could that miner wound form there last spar not of healed? He would have stopped Genesis from going to Wutai if not for the relief that he had found on his old friend's face, but why was Genesis so set on Wutai? What was he up to?

"Sephiroth" Lazard's voice tore his attention away from the window; he'd been watching the city of Midgar for the past half an hour for no reason, lost in thought.

"What is it you need director?" He greeted smoothly, avoiding acknowledging his distraction. Truthfully, he had no recollection of the blonde man arriving.

Sephiroth returned to his desk chair and continued his paperwork while awaiting Lazard to answer him, studying the paper in frown of him intently.

"You look frustrated." Came Lazard's response.

"You're worried about me director? I assure you I am indifferent," Sephiroth assured him for what felt like the hundredth time. It very well may have been. "You should take your concern to Genesis he is the one that has not been himself as of late."

"He's not my only SOLDIER Sephiroth. Anyway his problem will come in to the light sooner or later and a few months away from Shinra will do him the world of good he will never admit it but he is still a country boy at heart."

Sephiroth still did not look up from his paperwork.

"Moving on I may have a task to take you away from your desk a few hours a week what do you say Sephiroth?"

"I say to never walk into something blind" Sephiroth answered.

"Of course" came Lazard's reply. "You see Sephiroth as most of the SOLDIERS are to join Genesis in the war, I have found that we are a little under staffed, I have a request that you take on a few cadet classes"

Sephiroth locked his eyes with Lazard's his expression remained the same as he responded "Not interested."

"Why is that General" Lazard looked Sephiroth right in the eye refusing to back down. Sephiroth may be the General of SOLDIER and the strongest man on the planet, but this did not faze him as if Shinra's poster boy liked it or not he was not going down without a fight. He needed Sephiroth to be busy if himself and Doctor Holland were going to stand a chance in their plans, it was very likely Sephiroth would catch wind of his devices if he kept looking over the paperwork, and a large amount of funding missing would be a big clue.

"Why would I waste my time teaching those that stand no chance of becoming SOLDIER? I have looked at this years set of recruits and I will tell you now Director that none of them will even last a year and there will all end up apart of the Security dependent"

Any response Lazard was going to use was cut off by a knock on the General's door.

"Enter" came Sephiroth cold voice

"Gentlemen I do not hope I am interrupting something important" Lazard snorted a Turk? What would a Shinra's lap dog want with the General?

"Tseng, what business to you have here" Staying quit Lazard watched as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed; observing in amusement the long conflict between a SOLDIER and a Turk was always good entrainment.

"I have come to inform you I have discovered a future Turk among the SOLDIER cadets, I require you to sign him over."

"Is that so" Sephiroth learnt back on his chair. "And do tell me Tseng why would I do such a thing?"

Lazard smiled, sometimes things just fell into place. There was no way that Sephiroth would give up any cadets to the Turks willing and if one was good enough for Tseng to want him then the general will make damn such he became a SOLIDIER just to spite the Turks.

"You have already expressed you opinion that none will make it to SOLDIER, General what does it matter if I recruit one of the failures?"

Leather creaked as Sephiroth clenched his fists standing from his chair and fighting back a snarl that was making it way on his face he said "Understand this Tseng you will receive nothing from SOLDIER neither its aide nor its recruits."

"Do we really have to go through this again Sephiroth? You know as well as everyone in Shinra that the Turks always archive there goals so why fight it?"

"Turks always archive there goals…huh? Have you forgotten SOLDIER's victory when we claimed Kunsel as one of our own" the general was now smirking at the Turk.

"Be that as it may General the Department of Administrative Research will not lose every battle, SOLDIER is not flawless" with that the Turk left the room.

Lazard watched him go and turned to the General with a smug smile on his face "As I was saying Sephiroth th-"

"I accept" Lazard's smile only widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud enters the room. Closing the door behind him with a soft click, Cloud did not want to have anyone walking in on him while he's was doing this. He knows that it's best he's alone. Easier, and fewer difficulties. With not a soul in sigh, he heads for one of the many computers sitting unprotected on otherwise empty tables in the middle of the office.

Cloud leans over the desk, as his fingers begin to type on the keyboard before he's even had a chance to sit down, he then finds that the office chair is one of the most uncomfortable things he's ever sat down on, and that's saying a lot.

Forgetting his failed attempt of comfort, he lets his mind travel once more to the mission at hand. His knowledge of computers is far from average, but he was no Turk when it came to harking. He was lucky he only wanted his timetable no doubt that he would be found if he was looking for anything classified.

Numbers begin to reorder themselves before his eyes, numbers dancing on and off his computer screen. After a few minute of turning form the screen to the door for any sign of footsteps. He found that his crash course in harking form Vincent had come in handy. He was accepted and was let onto the system.

He quickly found his profile and paused taking a moment to read the details. As his memory of a cadet was next to nothing, Cloud would have to appear to everyone as the same person, now more than anything as he had Tseng on his tail. The report included his home town Nibelheim, high, weight his father was said to be unknown and that he was raised by his mother.

Rolling down to the comments of his teachers that read:

"Strife is responsible, reliable, and hardworking. He always gets the job done.  
>He is always well prepared for classes, and he is very predictable.<p>

The other cadets see him as Boring, conservative, and shy as he does not interact well with his comrades and finds it hard to work in a team.

His academic scores are impressive Strife remembers details well, he has the heights scores in theory out of all the cadets, because of this it is the sole reason he is still in the program.

In physical training his performance is poor, as his fitness level is far below average and his body is pathetic for his age as it is small and weak."

Cloud sighed as he printed of his timetable, he would have to raise his physical grades slowly to avoid unwanted attention, and maybe he would have to reduce his scores in theory. Shinra would not want too many people who were able to think for themselves in the SOLDIER program. If Zack's memory serves him right. He knew that Kunsel, who was one of Zack SOLDIER friends, was the only one who had the guts and brains to put the puzzle pieces tougher to question Shinra, and Cloud had never come across the man once and with someone with his skills and a grunge against Shinra would have been easy to find. So one could wonder what happen to him after himself and Zack became Hojo's play things.

Shaking his head to get rid of those gruesome thoughts he revived his timetable and quickly memorized it, his day to day lessons, room numbers and everything else a cadet should know. Shutting the computer down and shredding his timetable. Cloud made his way back to the cadet floors socked in sweat he really needed a shower.

* * *

><p>Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and Zack was seriously considering going to spill Cloud's secret.<p>

"Come in, Zack." Angeal's keen hearing could easily pick up Zack's footsteps walking back and forth outside his office.

Zack stopped in his pacing took a deep breath and went to face his mentor.

"What is it? I would like to get home tonight Zack so make it quick."

"Something's wrong," he said. " I don't know what to do Angeal. It's just I" He closed his mouth, shook his head and raised his hands into the air. "Something's going on and it doesn't make any sense."

Angeal expression turned from amused to concern. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, I said I would not tell that's part of the problem!"

Angeal flooded his arms and learnt back on his chair behind his desk "Then what do you want me to do Zack?"

Zack could not hold it in anymore, it was eating him alive inside knowing that his friend could end up being a lab rat.

"He's my friend I don't know him that well but I have this feeling like I need to protect him or something and I can't do that if he lied to me Angeal! There is no way that he was telling me the truth! You just don't just walk away after a fall into a spring and walk away from it full of maaaa…..er….stuff and be fine! its impossable, he should of been brain dead or something!"

Zack held his breath, he could not tell but what else could he do? There was no way Cloud would be able to hide that glow in his eyes for long, its not like he could control it or anything!

"What stuff Zack?" Great! Now Angeal sounded like he was interrogating a suspect for murder.

"Nothing! Angeal I was just um you know err j-joking, so bye!" He took a deep breath. Turned and was about to reach for the door knob when a hand slammed against the door, his only escape route. Man Angeal can sure move quickly for a man of his size, how's he do that? Zack turned to his mentor and placed a smile on his face, as if smiling would save him form the first class.

"I want the truth Zack" Angeal said in a flat tone.

* * *

><p>Tseng tapped his chin thoughtfully as he sat at the head of the roundtable. On his left was Rude, currently without a partner. On his right was Cissnei who had just managed to survive the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department exam.<p>

"Turks, we are all hurting for the loss of our comrades, but we must look to the future. I expect all of you to present me with someone who you believe have what it takes to pass the exam as you all know there will finish wearing a suit or a body bag."

The Turks were always few in number compared to SOLDIER but this year had not been a good year. One of their members had been killed by AVALANCHE; another had disappeared after an assignment Mission and was thought to be K.I.A.

There was silence for a moment, Tseng looked at his Turks one by one before continuing.

"I have already found someone that I will personal sponsor, chose wisely as if he or she can get through the exam alive, then you will end up working with that individual for the rest of your career for those of you who find yourself without a partner."

"Tseng are you saying that you found your partner?" this gave Tseng a small amount of shook, as the person who said this was no other then Rude it was unlike him to ask any questions.

"Perhaps, but we must see how he will perform when it is time for the exam, I will say thought I do have high expectations, let's hope for the boy sake he reaches them" Tseng said this with a smile the teenager will take the exam if the General likes it or not.

"We are Turks. We complete the mission. No matter what. You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>Genesis gaped unblinking at the doctor as he listened to him explain his test results.<p>

He'd had a bad feeling about it ever since his shoulder had refuse to heal he still had nightmares of what could happen to his body after what Hollander had told him when he was a child if he refused to do as the doctor asked. Was it true? Was his body going to mutate in to a monster? It took two weeks for his shoulder to heal and had been unable to spar in case it would get any worse. His shoulder was still weak and caused him a great amount of pain.

"It is still unknown to me what indications the cells to repair themselves." Hollander explained. "Hojo has kept that close to his chest over the years. I do understand that mako usually increase the speed of the healing process. But what's happened with you is that those signals that the mako in your bloodstream gives out are beginning to fail. It's what's causing the slow recovery of your injuries that a SOLDIER would normally recover from overnight, and why materia has no effect on you injuries what so ever. Other side effects may be early aging as the cell production slowly terminates itself."

Genesis was not a man of science but he understood what Hollander was saying. Truth be told he just did not want to believe it.

"Which means…?"

Hollander did not look at him his eyes glued to his own computer screen. "At this rate you will be dead within 4 years 5 if you are lucky."

Genesis was speechless not even a line from LOVELESS came from his mouth.

"If you wish to stay alive Genesis I have an idea that may help you" Hollander was doing his best to keep the smug smile from appearing on his face, he had Genesis right where he wanted him, soon he would have Hojo's research and with it he could make a SOLDIER that would put Sephiroth to shame.

Genesis said nothing he just looked at the doctor and at that moment Hollander knew Genesis would do as his told.

"I would have you leave Shinra, and together we can find a cure. I understand you have a mission in Wutai coming up, the perfect opportunity if I say so myself." Hollander whispered.

"Yes the perfect…opportunity" Genesis repeated

This time Hollander smiled.

* * *

><p>Cloud's blonde spikes were glued to his forehead with sweat, his eyelids were heavy, he was exhausted. Walking into his assigned room, he paid no attention to his roommates and went straight to the bathroom and shut the door, it was time for a well needed shower.<p>

From his bed, Reno watched the little blonde guy walk to the bathroom and close the door behind him. Had that SOLDIER been training him the whole day? And if so why did he not show at the mess for dinner? Was the SOLDIER feeding him too?

Reno looked around and found that the other cadets paid no attention to Strife what so ever, it seems that he was invisible to them. Good that will make it easier on him. He lay on his bunk and did his best to ignore the strawberry blonde and brown haired cadet's voices.

"It's mostly academic stuff tomorrow, isn't it?" strawberry blonde asked the other, Reno did not bother to learn their names it would serve him no purpose to get friendly he had already made it clear to his new roommates that he wanted to be left alone.

His other roommate only gave a sound of agreement.

"You know what Troy?, I think I am better at hand-to-hand combat then sword play, cuz I am like the best in the class but when it comes to sword play I am like average ya know!"

"Troy" who was on the bunk below the talkative cadet replied "Whatever man but you and I both know that it's pointless if you don't pass the academic courses and speaking of which. Shouldn't you be studying we have a test tomorrow."

"WHAT!" The strawberry blonde cadet shouted at the top of his voice. "Why didn't you tell me Troy! I am so going to fail!

"Then maybe _Charlie _you should get your head down and actually do some work" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Awww man, the academic stuff is evil! I bet hell's a small room with text books about stuff that has got nothing to do with anything, but you have to know! What is the point? A SOLDIER should have a sword in his hand not a pen!" _Charlie moaned._

"A SOLDIER can't always go running into battle just for the sake of it, all that muscle and power is pointless to a SOLDIER if he does not know what to do with it, after all most people can't win every fight."

All eyes of the room turned to the blonde who was walking toward his bunk that was bellow Reno's.

"Wow! Strife that is deep man! Is that one of Angeal saying or something?" Charlie asked.

Ignoring Charlie's question Troy asked another "What this all of a sudden? Has Strife final found his voice?"

Cloud got into his bed placed his head on the pillow and said "He asked a question I only supplied an answer."

"Whatever" the brown eyed boy snorted, and then rolled on his side his back to Cloud.

"Aw come on Troy from what I have seen from Strife this is his first iteration with people for social reasons be nice!"

Reno didn't say anything, wasn't Strife meant to be this outsider that avoided human contact like a SOLIDER avoided a Turk?

"So Strife now that we know you can speak the same language, I have been meaning to ask you something" Charlie said in a small voice, one of Reno eyebrows raised, what this then?

"What is it Charlie?" Strife asked he sounded curious to.

"Well you know that you're like super smart and stuff? I just wanted to know if you could maybe explain a thing or two to me, if that's alright with you."

There was a long pause and Reno begun to wonder if Strife had fell asleep.

"Sure" came Strife's response

"What?" All three boys asked at the same time. Reno quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything he may regret. Strife was going to help Charlie? Why?

"We can start tomorrow at noon after class the test is not until 1600, so we will have palely of time, so good night" Strife got out of bead to switch the light off and when he got back in he added one more thing.

"And Charlie?"

"Yeah Strife "

"Call me Cloud" not another word was spoken and the four boys all fell into the land of sleep.

* * *

><p>When Cloud awoke the next day, he found himself in darkness he looked around and to saw that nothing had changed he was still a cadet lying on his bunk. A small part of him had hoped he would wake up in the church besides the healing water.<p>

Was that selfish? Of course it was it.

Who would want to wake up to his life? Knowing that the world's greatest SOLDIER could go mad at any given point and make you help him?

Taking a deep breath, he decided that the first chance he got he would head to the church, would she be there? Or is that too much to ask?

Cloud got dressed quickly, it seems that no matter what he'd always get up before the sun, old habits die hard.

He looked around the room at his fellow cadets all sleeping peacefully, there were but mere children given false hopes about a company who would take everything their lives, their honour, their dreams.

Cloud looked at each of their faces he would not forget them this time. But as he looked at the cadet who lay on the bunk above his own he had to hold back a gasp. When was Reno a SOLDIER cadet? Mouth open Cloud remained still, as if his moment might wake the future Turk. Why was he here? Had Cloud done something that stopped Reno from getting in the Turks? He had only been here for one day!

Thinking of the previse day, Tseng had spoken to him in the lift. Tseng was now interested in him, but why was that? Was he candidate for the Turks? A suspected terrorist? Or maybe spy from Wutai?

Looking back at the sleeping Reno, Cloud had so many questions what would happen if Reno did not become a Turk, Cloud knew there was no way that the redhead could get in to SOLDIER. After all it was Reno who dropped the plate and killed thousands of people, he was not the type that wanted to save people and wanted to become strong for the soul purpose to protect the ones he'd care about. But if he was not in the Turks then he could not drop the plate, yet again would another Turk like Rude or Tseng just do it in his place?

Shaking his head Cloud headed out of the room, maybe he could think better with something in his stomach.

The mess hall was mostly unoccupied since the bells for the wake-up call had just sounded as Cloud had entered the hall. The mess hall was mostly empty with only a few cadets eating their first meal of the day. Most were still waking. Whatever states of awareness that any of the cadets was in though, they were all still managing to eat breakfast.

There were plenty of empty seats. Cloud quickly collected what he supposed to be his food and took a seat right at the back of the hall. It was time to attempt probably the hardest challenges a cadet would face while in training eating breakfast.

About half way through his meal the other cadets had stumbled in to the mess hall. All with bags under their eyes, it was so easy to separate the city boys from those from the country, city individuals were no early birds.

Returning to his meal Cloud failed to notice a red head approach him and sit in the seat across from himself until the cadet opened his mouth.

"I hate mornings, yo"

Cloud looked up to come face to face with a true slum rat. Reno.

"Do I know you?" Cloud kept his face free of emotion, he was unsure of the best way he should handle this.

"Yeah man I'm your new roommate, the other one got kicked out yesterday at noon something about someone finding drugs on him or somewhat." Reno flashed him a smile before pushing as much food as possible into his mouth.

Cloud didn't say anything after that, if Reno wanted to sit with him than fine, his teachers would see it has him fitting in and making an effort to get to know his comrades, this was the only reason why he said he'd help Charlie with his work. If Cloud like it or not he would have to socialize if he wanted to get into SOLDIER.

Cloud looked around the room to see Charlie and Troy make their way over to himself and Reno, and sat down. Charlie beside him and Troy beside Reno, when did it become so for him to make friends? Addles Tifa would have been proud of him.

"Hey guys hope you done mind us sitting with you, because were all friends right?" Charlie said in a upbeat tone."

Reno made no comment just contained to shovel food into his mouth. Troy remained quit and Cloud only nodded. Charlie was a nice guy kind of reminded him of Zack.

Troy looked at Cloud and then Reno before he said "So what? We all like best friends now?" Cloud could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, if the four of use worked together for the exam I bet we would all pass, I mean look at use Troy! Cloud knows all the mind-numbing stuff. Reno is like super-fast. You my main man Troy could put a second class to shame with your ability to use materia! And well me I am just the sticky stuff that keeps use all tougher!" Troy glared at Charlie who was now smiling.

Cloud thought it over, sure he knew that you could only enter the SOLDIER exam in teams. You needed to prove that you could trust your comrades and it would be a lot easier for the examiners to discover who could lead and who could follow. But could they pass if all the boys worked tougher? Did he trust them? In his first life Cloud remembered vaguely that he was put into a random team to make up the numbers, he also remembered that he got the lowest score in SOLDIER history.

From what he has heard from both Troy and Charlie was that the two boys were in fact talented and he already had an idea on what Reno could achieve, that could come in handy, the ideal team.

"I'm in" was all Cloud said.

"Yeah me to" Reno agreed with a smug look on his face.

"Troy what do you say buddy? Want to pass the exam?" Charlie asked with hope in his green eyes.

"Aright fine, but I will only do it on one condition!" Troy snapped

"Sure you name it!" Charlie shouted

"If you two are serious," Charlie snarled at Reno and Cloud "then we will work as a team and no one is to do anything without the others knowing and agreeing with it!"

"Fair enough" Reno commented

"So we will work together then as a team? If we are we need to go sign down our names as a team for the exam, its only life three and a half months away." Charlie remained them.

"I'll do it after breakfast" Troy offered, "Reno what's your first name?"

"Don't have one."

"Oh right forget I asked"

* * *

><p>Zack walked into the cadet mess hall in search of Cloud. Last night he had told Angeal about Cloud's mako, Angeal had not been angry at Zack from not wanted to tell his mentor, which surprised Zack a little. Angeal had ordered him to collect Cloud first thing in the morning. He had no idea what Angeal had planned. But he knew Angeal would not hand Cloud over to the Science department without a fight, he just hoped Cloud would understand that.<p>

Scanning the hall he sported Cloud with a group of other boys at the back. Taking a deep breath, he could not make it look like Cloud was getting special treatment. Jealous cadets would make his life hell. Zack had the perfect excuse to get Cloud alone. Zack just hoped Cloud would play along.

The room went mute as the cadets gave their full attention to the second class SOLDIER. "Cadet Strife" Zack said in a firm tone.

Cloud stood up, and stood to attention in front of Zack.

"Sir"

"Yesterday cadet you did not show to your lessons, you will follow me to you assigned punishment."

"Sir, yes sir"

And with that he turned on his heels leading Cloud to his mentor's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the first day Reeve had begun his job he had always found a large amount of paperwork waiting to be filled in on his desk. Because of this he often found himself staying late to catch up with it. Some of it is well intended, but utterly pointless. For example there is a chart for each mako reactor, and how much it produces. Which had always puzzled Reeve, why did the paperwork for the mako reactors always find their way to his desk? Sure Reeve had played a role as an architect who designed the reactors. However it was a minor role that was soon taken over by the science department, shouldn't there be the ones to do the paperwork as the reactors were under their jurisdiction.

However didn't the science department have better things to do then paperwork? Reeve snorted. Of course there did, that is why there pushed the entire pointless book keeping in his department. And as the pushover he was, he did it. Because that is what he was paid to do, he would not cause any trouble for Shinra. His department did nothing more than pointless paperwork. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Lately he had begun to neglect the work, no one would notice or care as most of the work was on hard copies, it would take hours for someone to go over it all. Reeve was almost positive that paperwork was only invented to keep people like him out of the way.

Reeve had always had concerns for Midgar's citizens and the Planet itself. He knew if he discussed the Planet with the other heads of departments, He could be labeled as a eco terrorist and spend the rest of his life in a jail cell. Reeve exhaled a breath, he did not know he was holding.

He had chosen to undertake a new project, maybe if he could prove that the Planet really was dying, he could convince the president to do something. Reeve had no idea what had come over him lately, ever since he had awaken yesterday morning he had this sensation that he had to do something, it was like all of the uncertainty he once held of the Planet being un-stable had been removed. It was strange because now he knew for a fact that the mako rectors were killing the Planet.

Reeve sighed and return to the task at hand. Another strange thing he had come across was that he had the desire to build something. He had no idea what the end result will be on this new piece of technology, but what he did know was that he was going to call him Cait Sith.

* * *

><p>Angeal sat at his desk waiting for Zack to bring Strife to his office. He had been thinking about what Zack had told him last night. Could this be true? A cadet with mako in his system, was it even possible for a body so young to service the acidly liquid, that made grown men break down into tears when injected, was mako really flowing around a teenagers bloodstream? So many questions.<p>

Angeal had remembered meeting the young boy in the hallway. He had just passed him on as another cadet. The fact that he had never looked Angeal in the eye showed that the boy wanted to hide it, so he must be clearly aware that if he were to be seen with the glow he could get a lot of unwanted attention.

This boy was he even a cadet? Could he be an escaped specimen, running from the Science department? If the boy was then all of the rumors of human experimentation may be true.

Angeal then heard a soft click, Zack had now walked into his office. Followed by Strife in full cadet uniform, helmet included.

Cloud had followed Zack to Angeal office. It did not take Him long to work out what was going on. Zack kept given him these small looks and every time Cloud would look up at him Zack would turn away.

Cloud knew that Zack would end up telling Angeal something, Zack maybe a good friend but he could be read like an open book, when it came to his emotions. A small part of him was grateful that Zack was worried about him enough to get Angeal to help him, However the rest was worried about Angeal questions. Taking a deep breath, he walked into Angeal's office.

"Commander Hewley, Zack told you didn't he?" Cloud questioned as he stood to attention.

"I didn't mean to spiky I swear! He blocked my escape root!" Zack begged. Pointing his index finger at Angeal.

Ignoring his student, Angeal gave Strife his full attention, this kid was smart. "Yes, Strife and just to confirm him, remove your helmet."

Cloud did what he was told, but he made sure his eyes were as dim as he could get them, the less mako that Angeal thought he had the better. He then made eye contact with his commander, letting his eyes give off a dim glow, which would normally be found on a lower class SOLDIER.

Cloud watched Angeal's expression, his mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide. It amused him a little to see a SOLDIER Frist class, so speechless.

"So it is true." Angeal let out a breath, shaking his head and then turned back to Strife.

"Strife, how did you come to have mako in your blood?"

Cloud knew his story that he told Zack would not last long, so he had come to the conclusion that he would just have to settle for the next best option, a better lie.

"I have had it for as long I can remember sir, the mako is a part of my DNA." Cloud hoped he had sounded convening, he never liked to lie. Tifa had always told him that honesty was always the best root to take, however looks like he has proven her wrong.

"Wait what? Cloud are you telling me that you have always had mako, like since you were a baby and everything?" Zack asked

Angeal remained unfazed and continued to question him.

"What about your parents Strife, did there have mako too?"

"Well my mother's used to live under the plate until she found out that she was pregnant with me, so then she moved to a rural village and to this day she has never told be who my father was. Every time I ask her she gets upset and tells me that he broke her heart and was not worth knowing." For that question Cloud was telling the truth, whoever his father was he did not care, he didn't need a father. His mother was all he ever wanted. But at least not having a father had actually came to be a benefit to him for once.

Angeal was looking at the teenagers eyes, Cloud was telling the truth. But Cloud's response had produced more questions than it had answered.

"Very well Strife, you have given me my answers and in return, I will provide protection from the Science department. I have no doubt that if Hojo finds out you would end up in his care."

"Thank you sir" Cloud smiled.

Zack came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"look Cloud I am really sorry about telling Angeal, I just didn't know what else to do! I can't believe I broke our promise, please Spick forgive me!" Zack had now slumped to his knees.

"Zack I never made you promise me anything. I knew that you were a good guy from the start. I also knew that you would never do anything that would harm me. And now that Commander Hewley knows about this. I have a better chance of not been drugged and dragged off to the labs. It is me that should be saying sorry, I was the one who lied."

Zack jumped to his feet and hugged Cloud. "Then I forgive you Cloud, but I still feel a little bad for telling Angeal."

"Put him down Zack, he can't breathe." Angeal said with a small smile on his lips.

Zack let him go and smiled at Angeal, while Cloud was doing his best to catch his breath back.

"I do have one request about the situation Commander Hewley, if you would not mind following." Cloud asked, making eye contact with the SOLDIER.

"And what would that be Strife?" Angeal answered, his left eye brow raised.

"I would like this to remain between the three of us. I do not wish for anyone else to know" and by anyone Cloud meant Sephiroth. If he were to find out, it might help him remember who he was, and that was the last thing Cloud wanted.

"You have my word Cloud" Angeal promised

"Yeah! You have mine to!" Zack added

* * *

><p>After Cloud had returned to his lessons and Zack left to do his missions, Angeal had planned to call Sephiroth and Genesis, however he had given his word that he would not. It would be strange to not tell them both, he knew that if he did tell them, it would be likely that Genesis would want Cloud to become his student. It is not often that someone as smart and powerful as Cloud came along. Who was sure to become a strong fighter, and Genesis would want the credit of being his on the other hand would see Cloud as puzzle, and would stop at nothing until he found out who the boy's father was. Sephiroth was the type of person that would want every detail. It is not uncommon to find him in his office after hours, still reading SLIDIERs missions reports just to make sure he did not miss anything.<p>

Maybe it was for the best that his two friends did not know about Cloud, if Cloud was seen with Sephiroth, Genesis and himself too often. Then it would be likely that it would be seen as favouritism, and place Cloud in the public eye. It was more than enough that Cloud was being trained by Zack.

Angeal was then pulled from that last thought, by the ringing of his mobile. Taking the device out, he did not bother to check the ID before putting it to his ear.

"Commander Hewley specking."

"Angeal" Sephiroth's voice sounded emotionless as usual.

"What can I do for you Sephiroth?"

"I require your guidance Angeal, Lazard has given me a task that I lack the knowledge to complete."

Angeal pushed back on his office chair and raised his left eye bow.

"What would that be General?"

"I need you to give me your lessons plans for the Cadet classes, I have been asked to help teach them how to be good SOLIDERs."

For the second time that Day Angeal was yet again speechless, he had tried to convince Sephiroth for years to take on a class or student. Sephiroth had always refused telling him that the cadets were not worth his time. In Angeal's shock sate he could only say one word.

"Why?"

"Well Angeal you have had many students, and taken on several classes it woul-"

"No Sephiroth, I mean why would you want to teach a class?"

There was a long paused until Sephiroth gave him his answer.

"The Turks wish to recruit one of our cadets."

"Which cadet?" Angeal asked, hoping to whoever was listening that it was not Cloud.

"I asked Kunsel to do find out who, and he had overheard Tseng talking to another Turk about a cadet named Karl Swift, I plan to teach his lessons and find out more about him, when I have the time to find his profile." Angeal let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Very well Sephiroth, I will help you. However you do understand that, you cannot harm any of the cadets if they misbehave don't you?" Angeal almost sounding like a parent.

"Yes I am aware of that." Sephiroth replied

* * *

><p>Cloud made his way towards his first class of the day, Shinra history. The class was one of the few he could remember from his first life. The class was mostly propaganda, which would always make Shinra be seen as the heroes. Of course Shinra could not lie about the history of the planet. As everyone had an idea of what happened in the pass. However Shinra had found a way to twist the truth in to their favor, just like there always did.<p>

Cloud made it to his first lesson just on time. He quickly joined the line of cadets going into the class room. Entering the academic classes in Shinra is like passing through the gates to a jail and serving a 2 hour sentence, 2 days a week. Cloud knew that everything that would come out of the teacher's mouth would be compliments for Shinra and useless knowledge. It was embarrassing that in his younger years he was the top of this class.

Cloud went straight to the back of the class, finding a desk as far away as possible from the teacher. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Cloud made sure to check that he still had his helmet on. In this class he could not guarantee that he could keep his emotions under control. The lies that were about to make their way into his ears could easily reawaken the long buried anger towards Shinra, that he had been pushed aside for so many years after meteor. Rufus and the Turks may have worked beside _AVALANCHE to help defeat Kadaj, but did nothing to help ease the scars that lay under his c__loths and in his memories. It would always be this way for Cloud, there were things he could never forgive._

Leaning back on his chair with a groan, Cloud mentally prepared himself for the lies to come.

* * *

><p>Thought out the whole class Reno was doing his best to work out Strife. Normally Strife would be sitting right at the front of the class and not at the back beside himself, throughout the whole lesson Reno didn't think that Strife even noticed that he was there.<p>

The teacher, that Reno was almost positive was one of the woman he had seen in the exhibit room, was doing nothing more than reading from a text box, and would send random questions and point to one of the cadets to answer them.

Every time she pointed to Strife, the only response she would get was a shrug of the shoulders and a helmet shacked head. This was unusual as before this lesson Reno could not remember Strife getting one question wrong. Reno had spent the whole lesson looking at the side of Clouds helmet as if it would explain Strife's strange behave.

Another thing that puzzled Reno was the fact that Strife would clench his hands into fist and mumble something that Reno could not make out under his breath every time the teacher said things like "heroic" and "bravery."

Reno looked around the room at the rest of the cadets, most were half asleep and not paying any attention, what so ever to the woman.

Sweeping his gaze across the room he saw his two other bunk mates. Troy was staring blackly at the front of the class, while Charlie had his head down on his desk. From were Reno was sitting it looked like the little cadet was not breathing.

Pulling his attention away from the most likely dead cadet, Reno turned his attention back to Strife. Only to find Strife's head turned in his general direction. Reno could not tell were the blonde cadet was looking. So just in case Strife was looking at him, Reno raised an eye brow.

"Why have been staring at me?" Strife whispered just load enough for him to hear.

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of Strife Reno whispered back, " I wanted to ask you something."

"And you thought glaring at me would get you your answers?" Strife replied.

Did Strife just make a jock? Who was this kid? What had happen to Strife that would make him into, well whatever he is now from the scrawny, weak willed and push over cadet that everyone overlooked.

But Reno was not complaining, Strife was more interesting this way. Also if Strife was still getting training from Fair then his physical scores will increase. Strife will then be more than likely to make it in to SOLIDIER and could be a very useful ally, if needed in the future. It paid to have Friends in high places.

"Let's make a deal Strife, if you watch by back I'll watch yours." Reno held his breath and hoped Strife would take the bait.

Strife shock his head and sighed. "Your too late Reno both of us have already made an agreement like that."

"what?"

"Myself, you Troy and Charlie. We are already a team, You don't have to make deals Reno. You have us now." Strife smiled at him.

The class was then dismissed and Reno was still in the same place he was, after Strife had smiled and left the room with the other cadets.

Strife's words echoed in his ears "You have us now." Never in Reno's life had he had someone to rely on. It was always him against the world never had he had someone to stand by his side. His own mother had gotten rid of him the first chance she had gotten and Reno had no idea who his father was. The man was more than likely a well-paid snob that spent too much time at the honey bee inn.

Still sitting in the room by himself, Reno smiled to himself. Maybe being in a team will not be as bad as he first thought it was.

Getting to his feet he made his way to the door of the room and shorted "Yo Cloud! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Vincent flinched at the feeling of the breeze against his exposed face. He had been traveling for a few days now, however he was yet to get used to the outside world again. The demon had remained silent since their last discussion and Vincent had done nothing more than ponder over it.<p>

After so many years of trying to ignore the devilish being, Vincent had actually tried to provoke Chaos into a conversation, but nothing he did would make the demon voice his mysteries.

Vincent had so many questions, who was this friend Chaos spoke of? Could it be his old partner Veld? And why would a being sure as Chaos tell him of this? Vincent stopped that thought, hoping that his endless questions would break Chaos's silent and he would get his answers. However to his disappointment Chaos did not utter a word.

To some extent it was pleasant to have his every action and thoughts to go without being criticized, it had been many years since he had sure a simple luxury to be the only voice in his own mind.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the task at hand. At the moment he was still traveling thought the Nibel Mountains. He was grateful that the Shinra mansion was on the outskirts of the small town of Nibelheim. He knew from memory that the town's population was well under seventy five people. And by the looks of the village from when he had bypassed it completely, over the time he had spent in the coffin that fact had not changed.

He knew that he had no choice but to avoid the village at all costs. It was more than likely that Shinra would have spies living among the people of Nibelheim. Shinra would never allow a village to exist without some insight to what was happening, especially since a mako reactor was present in the village.

Another reason why Vincent wanted to avoid the village at all costs was that if Hojo was still alive, then there was no doubt in Vincent's mind that if the man knew of his awakening, then he would be hunted down and more than likely to killed, If Hojo had no interest in having him as a specimen again.

The weather was bitterly cold, he had been traveling no foot for two days now. He had managed to find a hand gun and an summon materia in the mansion before he had left. These items had come in handy as he had come across many monsters looking for an easy meal. Vincent would have no problem with fighting these creatures unarmed, however a gun just made the kills cleaner and quicker than it would be if he just used his claw.

Planning out his journey in his mind, Vincent had estimated that it would take him a total of two weeks to get to Midgar. If he wanted to, Vincent could make his way to Midgar within four days. However if he were to do this, he was certain that he would be seen by Shinra spies, as a man with red eyes and a claw would be easy to sport on an air ship meant for the public.

Vincent continued to walk throw the Mountains, only to suddenly stop as he heard the sound of footsteps, turning around to face whoever was following him, with his gun in hand. His eyes only came to meet a young girl who he had never seen before.

Vincent stated unblinking at the girl, something about her was familiar. Before Vincent knew what was happening, flashes of images came to his mind. The images were of an older woman who seemed to be behind a bar who had similar features as the girl. The woman appeared to be with another, a man who was standing next to her. His back was turn to Vincent's view. However the ex-Turk could make out that , he was of average height with a lean, but muscular build. He had blonde hair which was spiked; he also had a large sword sitting on his back. He turned to look at Vincent, however the red eyed man could not make out his face. His vision was becoming more and more unclear, his legs then gave out and he fell to the ground, lifeless. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the girl's voice.

"Do I know you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud was having a bad day, his Shinra history class hard dragged on. Insert of daydreaming of being a SOLDIER first class or catching up on most needed sleep like the rest of his peers. It had taken all of his willpower to not to take hold of the nearest sword and tear the whole building down piece by piece.

Cloud had been tankful for the distraction that Reno had given him. Cloud knew that before the Turks, Reno had no one. And by giving him someone to rely on, the blonde knew that it would only benefit him. Reno was a lot of things he was reckless, careless, juvenile but most of all he loyal. If Reno found a friend in someone he would remain at his or hers side no matter what.

And right now Cloud needed a friend.

He had come to realize that all that time he had spent away from Tifa and the kids had been a huge mistake. At the time he had no idea how much he had, he had taken his life for granted. Even with his geostigma he knew he could have looked for a cure and still remained living with his family.

The reason why he had not stayed with Tifa was because there was a chance she would have found out about the illness. He had failure her once before by being too weak to catch her when the bridge snapped in Nibelheim all those years ago. But he knew now, that it was no excuse to have left them. Exhaling a breath he did not realize he had been holding, he had a lot to do if he was going to make up for his mistakes.

Cloud turned his attention back to the trainer, at the moment there were all waiting in one of the class rooms for the use of the gym, another cadet class was in progress.

The trainer had taken it as a chance to explain in graphic detail on how a monster could tear a man in half. It was one of the many things that the higher ups did, to scare the cadets into following orders. As all of the stories told were always about a SOLIDER or a cadet who had not obeyed an order.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud looked at his fellow cadets. Most were pale, eyes wide with fear. While the rest were doing their best to win an internal battle to keep their lunch.

The older SOLIDER looked around the small room, and smiled in amusement at the reaction of his students, then continued with his story.

"-the next thing I knew it had its jaws around my mate's arm. I could see its teeth digging into his flesh, the shape fangs caused a waterfall of blood that stained the wastelands, he was crying hard. At that point I didn't blame him because I could hear the sound of his bones crushing under the force of the monster's jaw"

The SOLIDER stopped talking letting his story sink into the minds of the young cadets.

"At that moment, I could not reach him. I was occupied with another monster. And I knew that my mate was as good as dead at this point. You see one bite from a Zolkalter and you're as good as a dead man walking, the monster carries many different types' of bacteria in its mouth. It's better for the Zolkalter to eat you alive then the bacteria being in your bloodstream, at least then it's not a slow and painful death that decays your body from the inside out." Cloud was getting somewhat bored of this story, as it did not take him long to work out that the SOLIDER was now making stuff up. He knew from memory that a Zolkalter was not a difficult monster to kill, a SOLIDER should have no problem with one. In fact Cloud could remember Tifa killing one in his travels and she did not have mako in her blood what so ever.

"I could see the monster beginning to pull, my mate to its den, a river of blood was left behind, as the Zolkalter dragged him across the jagged rocks and the second Zolkalter was-"

Cloud had had enough of this, and before he knew it he was speaking his mind.

"Your friend was dragged by only one Zolkalter?" Cloud asked

"You bet" the SOLDIER replied

"Really? Because I know that a Zolkalter exoskeleton is not strong enough to drag a full gown SOLDIER to his death. Also you said before you were trying to fight the monster for a full half an hour? Which is somewhat impossible. You see to defeat a Zolkalter in battle the unusual method only takes ten minutes at the most this method included the use of a physically attack. After this the monster will use Toxic Barf on any unit on the battlefield, including its allies. This can be useful in eliminating them quickly if the SOLIDER can manipulate its victims. The Zolkalter will also use its Bite attack on any poisoned unit, including its allies and itself. Since Toxic Barf is certain to cause Poison, it will destroy its own party as a result. This should be common knowledge to experienced fighters like yourself, and if not know it does not take long to work out. Making victory for a SOLDIER an easy one."

At that point the room was noiseless and Cloud just realized his mistake.

It seems that he still had a small part of Zack in him. As Cloud knew that Zack loved to share any and all knowledge that involved killing monsters and saving the day.

Over the years Cloud had done his best to overpower that part of him, but now and again, it just came out.

Damn it Zack!

The SOLIDER's helmet was covering the majority of his teacher's face, however Cloud could tell that he was clearly upset with the fact he had stopped his story. The man snorted and crossed his arms.

"Is that so Strife?"

Cloud had no choice now but to answer.

"Yes sir"

Cloud had no idea what the SOLIDER was thinking as he could not see the instructor's face.

"Very well" The SOLIDIER walked over to the bookshelf determined to prove the cadet wrong. A few moments later the older man found the book he wanted. He quickly scanned the pages and found what he had been looking for, and froze. As the book had read the same information as what the cadet had said.

Humiliated and embarrassed, by a mere child. The SOLIDER looked around the room for something to try and distracted the class.

Looking at the clock above the door, the man quickly put the book back on the shelf.

"The training room should be available now." The SOLIDER said while gritting his teeth.

"What's up sir? Was Blondie right?" Reno asked a smug smile on his face.

The whole class apart from Cloud and the SOLIDER had broken out into laughed. It was unusual thing for a SOLIDER to get things wrong.

"To the training room!" The SOLIDER said pointing to the door. "I want you all to do me 35 laps for your warms ups NOW!"

The recruits let out a groan as they got to their feet to go and start their laps.

* * *

><p>Vincent awoke to the sound of crackling, and a light smell of smock that reached his nose. His eyes lids lifted open to see what looked like the roof of a cave dimly lighted by a soft orange glow. His eyes scanned his soundings only to find the source of both the light and noise came from a small campfire about two feet away from where he lay on the floor.<p>

The ex-Turk sat up to examine the rest of the cave, and came to the conclusion that he must be still in the Nibel mountains. But how did he get here? Did that girl bring him here?

Vincent was confused, when he came across the girl in mountains, he had seen many different images in his mind, which none of them had made sense who was that women? Why did she look so much like that little girl? And that man who had that large sword on his back, he must have been SOLDIER. Since no average human one could lift that amount of steel without mako.

He tried to reach the demon in his mind for a response, and to his delight and annoyance the devilish being did reply, but not with the answers Vincent desperately wanted.

-Do not try and reach me for answers mortal, you are going to have to find them yourself. I have already told you more then I should- the demon did not offer anything else to him, and remained soundless.

The sound of feet pattering against rock made him look up, but he wasn't alarmed. It was that girl.

Tifa had left her safe haven behind one of the many boulders in the cave. Tifa had watched the man in his sleep and fled to a good hiding spot as the man woke up. She had no idea why she had chosen to drag the red eyed man to a cave. He just looked so familiar.

There were light scratches on her arms, fine trickles of blood staining her white skin, which were also freckled with dust and grit, she had not noticed until now. The marks must have been from her dragging him for a mile and a half, his claw kept getting in the way.

Making eye contact with the stranger Tifa asked. "Well?"

The man blinked at her and did not say a word, his face remained unchanging.

"I just dragged your body for a mile and probably saved your life, and all you can do is sit there and stare at me. Did your mother never teach you any manners?" Tifa covered her mouth with both her hands after she said this, where had that come from? Lately she had been acting so differently, like she had just woken up an adult and no longer knew how to be a teenager.

"My apologizes, I am thankful. But also curious, tell me how did you manage to carry someone more than twice you size for a mile, child?"

Tifa stared at the stranger and crossed he arms, ignoring his question she asked.

"What would you be doing out in the mountains with no climbing gear or a guide? Were you trying to get yourself killed Vincent? Even someone like you can die here you know!"

"Tifa, I am more than capable t-" Vincent eyes grew wide as he looked at the girl, Tifa was it? How did she know his name? And how did he know hers.

"How did you..?" Tifa stared unblinking at Vincent, Yes she knew this man but could not place where she had met him.

* * *

><p>Reno was tired, hot and sweaty. Long distance running was really not his thing.<p>

In the past Reno had done a fair amount of running, as in his younger years he had to become a thief so that he was able to pay for basic needs, and even though he would never admit it he did occasionally get caught in the act and had no other option but to run.

Running in the slums was completely different, from the running he now doing. As it was always full out sprinting while dodging upcoming objects that were in his way, these chases would always last less than 15 minutes and sometimes He would not even break a sweat.

Reno was somewhere in the middle of his peers, which had begun to slow down after the seventeenth lap. The boys in the group all had flushed faces, there were all clearly struggling to run, while wearing the heavy cadet uniform.

To help cope with the laps, all of the boys had removed their helmets before there had begun, all boys apart from Cloud.

This shocked Reno, as the helmet was heavy and similar to the one that was designed for the infantry, in fact now that Reno thought about it the uniforms were almost identical, with the only different being that the cadet's uniforms, was actually heavier than the regular army's uniforms. It was probably that way on purpose, so that the weak cadets were easily spotted and thrown out more quickly, so that less time was wasted on them.

Even with the heavy helmet Cloud , was not doing that bad, in fact he was running better than Reno had ever saw him run. Instead of being half a lap behind with the other intelligent cadets, Cloud was just behind the group of boys leading the class around the track and was keeping a steady pace, he looked almost like a professional runner.

The other boys had not noticed Cloud what so ever, all of them had their mind focused on finishing their laps.

Thinking of the other cadets, Reno knew that there were all going to blame Cloud for the extra laps. And with Cloud being an easy target already, he was going to get his arse kicked. Frowning Reno made a mental note to do something about that.

Cloud had been kind to him, he had not judged him on his past, and the other night when Cloud had finished helping Charlie with his studies. Cloud had offered to help him as well, which lead to Cloud helping him finish his homework. The blonde had not laughed at how messy his hand wittering and spelling was, but instead stayed up with him and helped to re-write the whole essay.

In just a matter of days Reno had gained something he had never believed possible.

He had gained a friend.

Grinning, Reno began to think of ways to harm the cadets who were planning to hurt his friend.

* * *

><p>Vincent was annoyed. All that he had done in the past few hours was ask endless questions that only got more and more confusing as time passed.<p>

This small town girl knew him. She knew his name, she had expressed concern for his own health, and she had no problem pointing out that he was an idiot for traveling alone.

Not only did the child know him, he had known about her. Tifa, was what he had called her, and with her confirmation he shorty found out that it was indeed her name.

How was this possible? Had he come across this girl before? Or maybe he had met a relative of hers?

At the back of his mind he could feel the smirk on the demon's face. Chaos seemed to be amused at how clueless Vincent really was. Which was odd behaved for Chaos, as the creature had never expressed any other reaction then bloodlust and hatred.

Vincent was pulled away from his thoughts buy the girl's voice, who was now sat on the other side of the fire.

"I feel like I know you. How can you feel like that about someone who you just met? You're a stranger to my eyes, yet something is telling me that you're not."

From what Vincent could tell about Tifa, it was that even if she looked like a teenager, she seemed to act, talk and thinks like an adult, she was strange for someone of her age.

"I cannot give you the answers that we both want at this time Tifa, However I do have business to attend to. Maybe when that is done, I will search for the cause of this."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Tifa asked.

Vincent got to his feet and begun to make his way to the exit.

"Yes" Wan all the gun man said.

Tifa quickly ran in front of Vincent, blocking the exit of the cave.

"You cannot just get up and go!"

Vincent crossed his arms and stared at the girl, face still unchanging.

"Vincent." Was all Tifa said, her hazel brown eyes, were staring right back up at his.

The ex-Turk was just about to brush passed the teenager, when he heard Chaos, deep in his mind.

-Let her come with us Vincent-

The red eyed man was just about to begin tell the demon, how inappropriate it would be to take a child with him, who would have both a home and a family to go back to, when Tifa voice stopped him.

"I am going with you."

"No" was Vincent's reply.

"Yes."

"Don't be ridicules child, where I am going is likely to be dangerous."

"I am not a child, Vincent. And if you are worried about monsters, then I have you know that I am a black belt in martial arts."

"Be that as it may Tifa, you are not joining me." Vincent found it odd that, he did not even have the need to question the girl, if the statement was true. It was like he already knew that about her.

Vincent stepped around her, still walk towards the exit.

"Why? Are you afraid about finding out what happened between us? Are you afraid of not knowing who I am and what I mean to you?"

Vincent kept walking, he did not have time for this and did not owe anything to this girl. Even if she did drag him a mile to the safety of a cave. He would have survived even if he was left in the snow for days on end, the dead to not feel the cold.

He had little reason to do anything about the images he saw, as well as for this so called link in-between them. The images could be nothing more than hallucinations, a side effect from being in the good Doctors care. And this want he was feeling to know the young girl, could be nothing more than a small part of him wanting to communicate with someone that is human.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally."

The gunner froze in mid step. He remained unmoving, as to listen Tifa's next question

"Do you know what that means Vincent?"

He knew the answer, to that question

"It's what you say to those that are trapped in the past and need help moving on."

Vincent's back was to Tifa, it stopped him from seeing the small smile on her face.

"And how do you know that?"

"I…" Vincent stopped and turned to face her, honesty he had no idea where he would have heard that saying.

"You know, I looked that saying up in countless books, I asked my dad and everyone in the town what it meant, and not one of them could tell me. Instead I was told I must of made it up, but you know it. You know me."

Vincent remained silent.

"I made that saying up for a friend."

"Vincent, I am the mayor's only child. Everyone only likes because of that. I did have one friend who liked me for me. But after what happened, I did nothing and he got the blame. That pushed him away, and now he's gone, living the dream." Looking at her feet. Tifa continued her story. "I knew that he felt it was his fault. He was trapped in that memory."

Vincent looked at the girl, for some reason he wanted to know more.

"Where is your friend now?"

Tifa looked up at Vincent and got to her feet. "Midgar, he's going to be a SOLIDER. He said that he will be as strong as the General."

"As luck would have it, that is my destination." Vincent caved, maybe there was something there, but what?

Tifa looked up, at him with hopeful eyes. "You mean?"

"I will take you to Midgar. However I am not your parent, I will not tolerate childish behavior. You will also do as you're told." For some reason, Vincent had a feeling that Tifa would try to following him anyway.

"Vincent, Thank you"

"I just have one question, for you child and if you are not honest I will reconsider my decision"

"And what would that be?" Tifa asked.

"Am I the only reason that you want to leave your home?"

"No, I need to get out of here. I was actually in the middle of running away from home, when we met." Tifa bushed some of her hair behind her ear, no longer meeting Vincent' eyes.

"You ran away from home?" Vincent questioned

"I left a letter for my dad, I don't belong there anymore Vincent"

"Very well child." Vincent walked towards the exit of the cave with Tifa at his heels. There had a big journey head of them.

A few moments passed before Tifa broke the silent in-between them.

"Vincent"

"Yes?"

"If you call me a child again, I will forever address you as Vinnie"

Vincent glared at her. He hated that name, and by the look of the smirk on the girl's face she knew that too.

At least Chaos found it amusing, the Ex-Turk could hear the demon's laughter echo in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Genesis fell back on the hard concrete floor. Thick black fluid was seeping throw the bandagers. Making his clothing damp and heavily, it may be just a small interference however it had had a negative effect on his fighting skills.<p>

For the past hour, Genesis had been fighting off countess monsters. It had showed him how weak he really was, as now a simply fire spell had the power to make him a SOLIDIER first off his feet.

The monster was nothing but ash now, Genesis had won the short battle. However he did not feel like it. Not all of the glory could stop the simply fact that his body was still slowly dying.

In a week he would be sent to Wutai were he would leave the company, taking many SOLIDERS with him. After this, it was more than likely that he would never be a part of Shinra again. He would be a traitor and a wanted man.

Shinra had to pay for what it had done. It was them that made him like this. It was them who had crushed his dreams.

As a child Shinra had promised so much to him fame, money and the chance to become a hero. But now it meant nothing, it had only left a bad taste in his mouth.

Yes he would make Shinra pay.

"When the war of the beasts bring the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss her gift everlasting."

Genesis smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud lay flat on his back, looking at the bottom of the bed above him, lost in thought. He still had to work out his next step. Cloud had a lot to do if he was going to make a happier ending for himself and his friends. But that would be unlikely to happen today, his roommates have not left him alone after they had come to their agreement of teaming up.

Cloud could not remember what he use to do, in his spear time as a cadet in his younger years. He hoped he was nothing like his roommates in the past as it would have been a little embarrassing for him if he had spent most of his time asking pointless questions about the so called Shinra heroes.

"Have any of you guys noticed that Sephiroth doesn't talk much?" Charlie asked.

"So, you want him to mention the weather before he cuts off a man's head?" Reno answered with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

"Well…no" Charlie commented.

Reno begun to pace up and down the small room, it was Sunday the only day that the cadets got off. Most used the day to catch some sleep, or were out exploring Midgar.

The four cadets had not made any plans for today, as to why they were sitting in their room doing nothing.

"So any of you got a girl back home?" Charlie asked, finding that the famous Shinra SOLIDERS topic was not getting him anywhere with his new friends.

No one answered, there have all seem to have grown tired of the little cadets questions.

"Come on guys spill! I want to get to know you better. How about you Troy, any ladies in your life?" Charlie questioned.

Troy glared at him from across the room.

"Okay never mind. Reno?"

"I don't like to rub it in to you city boy, but this sum rat has many fine mice that are begging for his attention, back under the plate." Reno said with a smug grin no his face.

"Seriously!" Charlie replied.

Reno nodded, smile still in place.

"Yeah, I am sure that anyone could find a girl for the night in the slums, if there pocket was full of loose change, anyway Charlie you don't want the girls under the plate, only slum rats would want mice." Troy mumbled under his breath.

"At least I get some attention from the opposite sex, unlike you!" Reno muttered.

"Cloud? What about you?" Charlie asked, it seemed to be an attempt to block the other two cadets out.

Both Reno and Troy, gave their attention to Cloud. Both appeared to be interested to what his answer would be.

Cloud was silent for a long time before he answered.

"Yeah. There were two, but there was nothing that could have happened with either of them. I failed them both."

"I'm sensing a story here." Troy observed.

"What happened?" Reno questioned.

Cloud said nothing. He instead got up from his buck and begun to head for the door. His helmet still in place on his head.

"You want to talk about it Cloud?" Charlie offered.

"Not interested." Was Cloud's only answer, He then slammed the door behind him. Leaving three confused cadets behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" Charlie questioned.

"Looks like Blondie got a secret." Reno added with a smug grin.

Charlie looked at his two team mates puzzled. "Should we follow him? He looks a little upset."

"Nope, let him be. I think you struck a nerve there shorty, best to leave him be." Troy answered.

"For once city boy, I think your right. Cloud looked like he was ready to murder any one in his way." Reno commented.

* * *

><p>Cloud desperately made his way through the slums, leaving a path of dust in his wake. How could he have been so selfish? It had been two weeks since he had found himself in the past, and not once had he made the effort to try and see her. He had been too busy trying to get his fitness to the same level as Sephiroth's, he had not even given her a single thought.<p>

What was the point of all of this training and hard work, if he did not even make sure that the people he wanted to protect were even alive?

Cloud's eyes were burning, he could feel the mako in them glowing brighter. All of this emotion was having a huge effect on him. He could have easily put a stop to the pain but chose not to. He would not allow any more delays.

Cloud picked up his pace.

He had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright.

* * *

><p>"This is not acceptable." Sephiroth muttered. As he leant back on his office chair. It was unlike him to come in the office on a Sunday, however he wanted to do some research on that cadet that the Turks wanted.<p>

However he was disappointed, as this was impossible. It seemed that the great general Sephiroth had been tricked.

He had spent too much time staring at his computer screen looking for someone who does not exist.

The name Karl Swift did not belong to any cadet in Shinra, his eyes had scanned all of the names of the cadets and not one matched the name he was looking for. At first he had suspected that Kunsel had misheard or had listened to the wrong conversion. After speaking to the SOLDIER, Sephiroth had soon gotten rid of that theory. As the tried class had done some research and had asked around. It turns out that the Turks did intend on recruiting someone by the name cadet Swift.

The only explanation was that he Turk's had used a code name and deliberately placed a trail that would waste his time and lead him nowhere.

Sephiroth snorted, he bet there was not even a cadet that the Turks wanted. To top this off he also had to still tech at least one of the SOLDIER cadet's classes, while Genesis got to go to Wutie and do his job.

How he loathed them. Genesis could be spiteful sometimes.

He was the General of SOLDIER, unmatched as not even both Genesis and Angeal together were a threat to him, he was supreme, a god among men he was…

His fist came down and met the desk. What was wrong with him? Where had all of the hatred come from? The Turks had played something like this before and yet it had never caused this kind of reaction in the past. Also the fact that Genesis was going to Wutie should have not contributed to his anger either. It was him who allowed the commander to go in the first place.

The mako in his eyes was growing more noticeable, he could see the dim glow reflecting on his desk. He needed to calm down. It would not do if he went on a rampage and destroyed eventing in his path, he had a reputation to keep even though that idea did seem strangely appealing.

Exhaling a breath, he regained control over the mako, making his eyes in to a light dim glow. Thinking of this ability, it had always bothered him that he never remembered leaning it as he had always been in control of his emotions. Every time he thought about the past, his mind was blank. According to Hojo that was one of the side effects from being whom he was.

Switching off his computer and getting to his feet. Sephiroth then whet to collet Masamune that lay on the other end of his office. He needed to kill something. That always helped him when he needed to let of some steam.

However this would not be his next act, because as he begun to make his way to the door of his office, someone knocked.

This was not helping his mood.

Sephiroth placed Masamune carefully back down and returned to his chair.

"Enter." he answered.

"Working again Sephiroth? You do understand even you can have days off?" Came the replied as the door opened and out stepped the LOVELESS fanatic himself.

"Genesis." Sephiroth said, making sure that he did not show any sign of anger on his face. "Shouldn't you be no your way to Wutie by now?"

"And miss that chance to say goodbye to my dear friend, you should know me better than that Sephiroth. I am disappointed."

Sephiroth was growing tired of the conversation, Genesis wanted this job and there was no way that he was backing out of it, he had honour and once a SOLDIER commits to something he does it, no matter how much Sephiroth himself wanted to do it. "Genesis as your commanding office, I order you to return to your duties and leave for Wutie at once. We will not win this war if you delay the SOLDIERS going with you any longer."

"If that's how you feel Sephiroth then I will obey." Genesis snarled. The red haired commander then spun on his heal and begun to quote Loveless as he went.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Sephiroth waited a few moments, making sure that Genesis had left. Before retrieving his sword and leaving his office.

On his way out of the Shinra building the general had chosen the perfect place to hunt the monsters he wanted so badly to kill.

There were always plenty in the slums.

* * *

><p>Cloud finally made it to the church.<p>

Before going in, he stood a few paces away from the entrance. So that he could observe the area around him.

It looked exactly the same as it did when he had first met Aerith here all those years ago. That was a good sigh, maybe Sephiroth had been wrong.

Aerith had to be alive.

He made his way up to the large doors of the church. With little effort he easy managed to push them both open and to be greeted by that face he had longed to see for sure a long time.

There she knelt behind the small pond that was sounding by flowers, with her hands clasped together , her head bent forward in pray and eyes closed. She won her pink dress, and looked older then she should have been at this point in the past. Relief and confusion began to overwhelm Cloud.

"Aerith." His voice was barely a whisper.

"You came." Her voice was soft and quite. Cloud watched as Aerith lips remained still. Her body had not moved since he came in. there was no evidence that the words were even said.

Cloud said nothing, and just stared at the flower girl.

"You have many questions." The flower girl whispered. Body still unmoving.

"How are…you?" Cloud asked eyes still wide.

"Sephiroth took a lot from me Cloud, he needed to so that he could send you both back to fulfil his plans. If I were human, I would no longer exist. A Cetra however cannot be erased from the planet, the race will always exist in both death and live." Aerith explained.

"I don't understand."

"I have never lived Cloud not in this life. I have now only lived in your memories, if it was not for you, I would not be here, I wold of become a part of the lifestream."

"Here?" Cloud questioned.

"This church, most of your memories of me are between these walls and amongst the flowers. As long as the church is here so am I." Aerith explained.

"So you're trapped in here forever?" Cloud asked his voice barely a whisper. Cloud fell to his knees tears begun to fall.

He did this, he had trapped her in this church, all because his mind was not strong enough. He had failure her again.

Identifying all of the negative emotions affecting her fiend, Aerith wasted no time correcting him. There was no way she was going to let Cloud suffer by thinking it was his fault. "It's not your fault Cloud, it never was."

He turned his gaze away, unable to look at her any longer. "But I-" Cloud begun only to be cut off by the flower girl's sigh.

"Cloud if you do not stop living in the past, you can never build a future, now no more brooding." Her tone brokered no argument.

"You always did like telling me what to do." Cloud comments with hints of a smile.

"Now, do you have any more questions?" Aerith asked changing the subject, she did not have much more time left, as she was now a spirit of the lifestream, even though she is bonded to this church, she still found it difficult to have a simple conversation with the living. She would have to tell Cloud that, but it could wait.

"Yes. Why does Sephiroth not remember me? This time traveling thing was his idea."

"That was my doing." Aerith happily remarked.

"How did you do that?" Cloud asked.

"I wiped his mind clean of Jenova's taint before coming back to the past, I had to give you a chance Cloud and getting rid of most of his memories was the best I could do. Also Cloud I did try to get rid of your…" Aerith paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "Connection, but there was nothing I could do I am sorry Cloud, your link with him runs to deep."

"I can live with that, as long as he will never find out." Cloud commented dryly.

"However small things could still trigger his memory, so be Careful okay?"

Cloud response was cut off as the image of Aerith body began to fade, he was to stunned to question this.

"No more time Cloud, but before I go. The pool in the flowers, is the healing water from before, it should help you. We will talk again soon. Take care Cloud." and with that she disappeared. However the familiar feeling of being alone did not touch Cloud, he could feel her presence.

She was here.

For the first time in a long time, Cloud aloud himself a rare smile. He was not alone, he stood a chance.

Breathing in the scent of the flowers, he walked towards the small pool among them. He examined the water, it surprised Cloud that Aerith had given him the healing water. But he was glad, at least now he would not have to worry about finding a cure of Angeal. And save Zack the heartache of losing the man. He also supposed that he would have to cure Genesis as well. Cloud held no respect for the man as he could remember from Zack's memories that he was the one that encouraged Sephiroth to find out about his so called "mother." However he could not allow Genesis to suffer because of a man in a white coat experimented on him when he was a mere child.

Taking his empty cadet flask from his belt, after removing the lid, Cloud then bent down to collect the water. It stilled amazed him that sure a common element could save so many lives.

Placing the lip back on the flask, he then strapped it back to his belt.

Cloud then took off at an impressive speed, if he wanted to cure the two commanders he would have to do it fast.

As he had no idea when Genesis would be sent to Wutie.

* * *

><p>Another small flick of the wrist yet again ended a creature's life. Sephiroth snorted, it was pathetic that sure a small sudden sharp movement could end a life.<p>

They were weak pointless being. As there only purpose in life was to infest this planet for a short amount of time to suck the planets very life and essence away. Sure a waste as the creature's would leave only a mangled bodies behind as its legacy.

The mutated carcasses of the many monsters, he had easy slaughtered lay spread out at his feet. Then thin silver blade of his beloved _Masamune dripped with the red liquid that once kept this dead _filth alive.

Sephiroth allowed himself a rare smirk. He could not remember the last time he had gained sure pleasure purely because of a simply killing.

And yet he was still not satisfied. The monsters were not enough, and he had no idea where this burst of want had come from. No it was not what he wanted, it was what he craved.

He desired the death and suffering of unworthy creature sure as the ones at his feet.

Sephiroth was dragged out of his musing, by a sound. It heard like wood snapping. It was perhaps another creature crawling around the slums.

Sephiroth was slightly surprised that he did not sense the being before the sound. But he was more startled to discover that the being had not shown itself, a smirk appeared again on his lips. This one was intelligent enough to not attack sure a strong opponent. It possibly could provide a better challenge then the others and maybe help to fulfil his need, as for some reason he wanted to make this one suffer.

The thought of this thing being human did cross his mind, however he brushed it aside. No human would have remained here, if this being was human he would have known and thus he would get what he wanted.

Sephiroth began to make his way towards where the sound had come from, this would be interesting.

* * *

><p>To be honest, Cloud had no idea what he was going to do.<p>

If seemed that he was just born unlucky as after he had left the Church in high spirits. He had come across, Sephiroth dripping in blood and surrounded by what he gusted to be once the insides of living monsters.

He was too stunned to realize where he was walking amongst the rubble of the slums, as he had trusted his weight to an unusable strip of wood, which soon collapsed.

His mako reflexes saved him, as he quickly grasped on to a thick wire that lead all the way up to the plate.

However he had still managed to catch the Great General's attention.

* * *

><p>please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry for the late update, a lot has happened in my life, and no I am not dead! anyway I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested, Pm me. Any way please review, I have a good idea for the next chapter, and I will try to get it up within soon, I promise!

I do not own final fantasy,

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

That was the only thing he felt. Cloud was defenceless. His body was not yet at the right level of fitness to face the monster. It was to soon, as this time he would not stand a chance.

The stain of blood lingered on the creature, the scent of it hung in the air. The sound of a cadet's heart growing louder and louder as the being begun to close the distance between them.

Hero and monster, had found each other yet again.

It was like time had slowed down as the monster took his time to reach it's prey.

Cloud still hung on the wire among the rubble, he knew that Sephiroth could not see him, but that would soon change if he did not act quickly.

He was left with a choice, fight or flee and he did not stand a chance either way.

At this moment Cloud had a lot to lose, as he had not just his own life on the line but the happiness and the survival of his friends, his mother and the rest of the world.

The mako in his eyes began to brighten. He would not go down easily.

As he could fight better scared then anyone who fought with rage.

So if Sephiroth wanted to hunt, he would give him one.

* * *

><p>The little being in the rubble had not yet moved. Sephiroth could not see it neither hear it but he knew it was there.<p>

Soft and sweet whispers had begun to appear in the back of his mind, telling him to finish the job. The voices were like a parent telling their child what to do. And for some reason Sephiroth found this strangely pleasant, he always though that his mother would have spoken to him like that if she had lived.

Sephiroth begun to walk towards his prey. The whispers were pleased with this choice. There were encouraging him to do what he wanted. No one let him do what he wanted. He was always doing what others wanted. First Gast, then Hojo and now it was President Shinra. Sometimes it seemed he did more dirty work then the Turks. But now he wanted to slaughter, he wanted to end sure a feeble existence, which the being was hanging on to. The power Sephiroth felt over sure organisms, was divine. He was above sure creatures, he was almost godlike.

Almost.

And it felt good.

From the shadows amongst the rubble, Sephiroth could tell that the being was small and posed no threat to him by physical size. However this one was still here, it was still alive. And for some reason this concerned him.

Thinking on this Sephiroth came to the conclusion that, nothing should survive him. No matter how weak it was.

Sephiroth was taking his time to make his way other to the being, he could hear its heart beat, he could sense its fear. And that gave him a new found level of joy. Whatever this thing was, he would hunt more often.

The presence was different from the others. The light scent of mako mixed with the blood of the deceased monsters dusted the air. It was easy for Sephiroth to pick up, around him. This resulted in the smirk that appeared on his lips.

The little one had mako, as the rush of adrenalin running through its body was giving off the scent. His prey was well aware of his intentions.

Sephiroth was coming close to his target, and he had found with disappointment that his prey had not moved.

However after taking one more step, he got what he wanted.

The figure sprang into live and vanished below the rubble. The sound of its feet jumping and dodging to get to the ground though the wreckage of the lower plate and as far away from the general as possible came to his ears.

The hunt had begun.

Allowing himself one last smirk, Sephiroth decided it was finally time to begin the pursuit.

* * *

><p>The lower plate did not offer a flat terrain. Cloud had already dodged countless piles of garbage among the rubble, and it did not look like that was going to change anytime soon.<p>

The darkness of the plate and the thick debris was the only thing between him and his pursuer, it would help him to hide who he is, and as cadet he would have a lot to explain if found in this situation. Another hopeful aspect would be if Sephiroth had not noticed that he was chasing a human, as it would be hard to explain how a human could keep pace with a first class.

So Cloud was left with one option. To lose Sephiroth as soon as possible.

The mako in his blood begun to boil making him run faster and faster, to passes bye he would have been nothing more than a blur.

Not slowing down Cloud hesitates for a fleeting instant, before peering over his shoulder, only to be greeted by the figure of his pursuer.

Refocusing his attention, Cloud turned to look ahead. In the distance he saw a barrier that loomed just above him, and without a moment of hesitation, Cloud leaped up in the air, and just managing to reach the top of the barrier. Clouds reached out both hands and collide with the intertwined wires that hung from the plate. Cloud then stiffens his arms and swings himself over effortlessly, making an impossible landing look easy.

Sephiroth followed swiftly, while not losing any speed, and not showing any sign of slowing down any time soon.

Cloud looked ahead and swore under is breath but kept running.

Ahead there was only one path that he could take as the rubble around him was getting thicker. Cloud quickly examined it, the path was straight with no side exits, twists or turns. It would give him a good chance to build up speed and lose Sephiroth, however with his endured eye sign he saw the last thing he wanted, Cloud gasped.

Cloud must have been running longer then he thought. As it appears this sector was coming to an end.

A dead end.

If Cloud had still had his older body, climbing the wall would have been easy, but he was not physically fit to do so, and the chase was taking its effect on his body. Sweat was dripping from his fore head, his muscles in his legs were beginning to tire. He would now last much longer.

Behind him, the sounds of footsteps and light breathing echoed among the rubble.

Cloud was flushed and out of breath, while Sephiroth's breathing rate remained normal. If he got out of this alive he would have to increase his fitness vastly.

Cloud came to a hold, when he reached the end.

Having no choice, he turned to face the demon.

Cloud only had one idea, and hoped he still maintained that ability, that the Goddess of harmony grated him.

She owed him that much.

Making sure he was surrounded by darkness , So that Sephiroth could not Identify his clothing nor his helmet.

Cloud was about to do something he had not done in a long time.

Ask for help.

"Cosmos, give me strength." He whispered, hoping that the monster hunting him would not hear.

As soon as the words left his lips, he knew for a fact that somewhere out there the Warrior of light was laughing him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth had slowed his speed, the being had stopped running.<p>

Had the creature come to a dead end? Sephiroth chooses to walk slowly towards, the monster. Its behaviour was not like it should have been. It should have already lashed out if it had hit a dead end.

However Sephiroth never got the chance to study his finding. As, he had just drew Masamune in time for a hash blow from the monster.

From a sword.

This was no mere creature. To Sephiroth's knowledge no monster used such equipment.

The clash of swords rang through the slums. In-between the exchange of blows Sephiroth did his best to get a good look at the unidentified being. However the only light available was from the clashing of metal, and the glow from his own eyes. This did not give the general a good look at the being. But from what he could see, it was a man.

This man was too short to be one of his soldiers, to intelligent to be a monster. This man was something else,

With a large sword the man cut an arc in the air, and Sephiroth retreated with his famous grace Cloud had admired as a child. Cloud soon followed, and to Sephiroth even with years of experience he was nothing but a blur as that strange Buster like sword continued to crash into Masamune, again and again.

He then twisted and struck for yet another blow. And Cloud realized that this long forgotten dance that was quickly growing too familiar.

Sephiroth used Masamune to meet each blow not as easily as the great SOLDIER, wanted to admit. His appointment was skilled, better than most SOLDIERs he had come across. But he was growing tired, it seem that his opponent was not as fit as he made out to be. but despite that, this man was strong, fast and well prepare.

Who was this warrior?

Why was he just crossing blades with this man now?

His lust for battle had faded. The whispers grow loader, there were demanding him to destroy this man. But he no longer wanted to. He shut the voice out. No longing thinking it was comfort but an annoyance that got in his way.

Sephiroth was enjoying the battle; he had not found sure enjoyment with fighting just one person in a long time.

* * *

><p>Weaving First Tsurugi through the air Cloud sidestepped, struck with his sword, and jumped away to put some more distance between himself and Sephiroth. Cloud knew Sephiroth's style, he knew his moves and tactics. But one thing he knew more than anything was the extent of his strength, and to his surprise the Cloud found that Sephiroth was holding back.<p>

Cloud did not want to dwell on it, he did not want to see Sephiroth as anything else but a monster. Why would Sephiroth want to prolong the battle by holding back? Was he weaker without Jenova? Was he having a bad day? Was he messing with him?

Taking this to his advantage, Cloud stole a look at his weapon. Looks like cosmos did care for him a least a little bit. Cloud quickly checked his surrounding; the darkness was still in place. He hoped that Sephiroth had not seen his uniform.

Cloud was pulled away from that line of thought when Sephiroth began to talk to him.

"You are very talented Stanger, May I ask your name?"

Cloud did not know what to say, that was not an order but a question. He would have to choose his words carefully.

"You may not." Cloud replied

Sephiroth paused, he was not expecting that answer.

"If that is your wish then I will respect it, however you will grand me one answer. If you refused, then I will fight you to the death. Understand?"

Cloud, could only answer in one way.

"Very well"

Sephiroth nodded, even thought he could not see this fighter. He would get what he wanted.

"You are powerful, so I ask you this. What are you?" Sephiroth questioned.

The question hung in the air, both men were unsure what was going to be said next.

Cloud was faced with a question he had never had the guts to ask himself. He had always been afraid of the answer, yet had spent so long looking for it. He was no hero, he was something else, something that would always seek the light but remained in the darkness.

Deep down he had always known what he was, but had never said it out loud. Never admitted it to anyone, he had always hoped to discover he was something else. But he was tired of the lies.

He needed to accept himself.

"I am nothing more than puppet."

It was true, he was a puppet to Sephiroth, to the planet, to Cosmos and now to Shinra, his whole life had been nothing more than following orders set out by people who were always above him, they were never his equal. He was a tool, a vessel, a pawn. He was never in control.

That response left Sephiroth speechless. And before he could react, he could hear fading footsteps in the distance. And soon Sephiroth was alone among the rubble, left with more question then answers.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose and the light changed from orange to yellow to the clear white of day that swept thought there camp. Vincent found himself distracted. Inserted for finding the quickest route to Midgar he had found himself as a mentor to the young girl, who had followed him.<p>

It had been a long days walk, by himself Vincent would have had reached hisdestination by now. But he could not push Tifa to much, after all she was only human.

It was strange meeting someone who knew him, but had never met him before. He allowed himself a small smile, as he counted to analyse their situation. The demon had been no help what so ever since there had left the village behind.

Vincent had chosen to travel to Rocket town, where he would be able to get recent information about Shinra. If luck was no his side he might find some more evidence about why the demon wants him to go to Midgar, or trick him to tell him more information about his so called friend.

His eyes wandered to Tifa, who had claimed the other side of the camp fire to keep warm while she slept.

It was distracting, having the girl with him for the journey, he had gone so long without talking to someone, and yet he already found himself calling Tifa his friend. It was sad that he had almost forgotten what it was like to travel with a true companion, and no the demon did not count. That thing was more like a living nightmare then an acquaintance.

Certainly it was somewhat pleasant, to have someone like Tifa to talk to, but they knew so little. The red eyed man was not used to doing anything blind.

Tifa knew next to nothing about Shinra, Vincent had asked every question as possible. Tifa seem to know something thought, a new general for the SOLDIER program, that had raised thought the ranks at a young age. who was always making headlines. It seemed that Shinra had found a new poster boy.

Vincent had consider the fact that Lucrecia's child might be the one the demon was leading him to, he might even be the famous SOLDIER Tifa had told him about, but he could not make that conclusion, his knowledge was limited and his main source for information was a teenager. He hated not knowing, knowledge was power.

He considered leaving the child to do some recon, about the current state of Shinra. Rocket town was not far from their camp, Vincent estimated it would take an hours walk for the average human, while it would take Vincent 20 minutes. Tifa would now wake for some time. For someone so little she has proven her strength, and pushed herself to keep up with him. He had found that she had lied about the level of training she had received from her former master in her home town, Vincent could see that now. But she was strong and would grow to be a respectable warrior one day.

Despite this, Vincent chose not to leave the girl. He did not want to chance a monster sure as a dragon or a wolf to see her as a suitable meal. She may be strong, but she had a lot to accomplish before she would be able to stand by his side in a battle.

Vincent roused her from her sleep, if they wanted to get to Midgar fast then he could not grand her any longer. In moments she was ready to continue to Rocket town, and the two of them set off.

"So, why is this place called Rocket town anyway? I mean it's not very country like, considering it's location." Tifa asked.

Vincent signed. With the long night of rest before, he had almost forgotten how much Tifa talked.

"Rocket Town was built around the launch site of the Shinra No. 26 rocket, part of Shinra's space program."

"Shinra has a space prgrame?" Tifa asked with exciment.

"No, I blieve it failed, there were considing the project when I was working for them. and if you have not heard of it then it would have been elimanated before the public gained knowledge of sure a thing."

"Oh, so what happen to Rocket Town?"Tifa asked yet another qeastion.

"The workers that were the cause of the failure would have been fired and abanded in the town, phaphs some have remained there and made the site home? With no other place for them to go it would be an approperate assumption. And a good place to gather intel on the company's current state."and maybe Lucrecia's baby. He continued in his mind. But he kept that to himself.

The questions continued to follow one after the other, Tifa wanted to know everything, not just about rocket town, but about Midgar. Vincent answered each one to the best of his knowledge. He would be a liar if he said he did not take some enjoyment teaching Tifa about the outside world.

If seemed that her home town, was truly unaware of the world outside their village.

Time passed and evenly they reached the town, which to Vincent discovery had a bigger population then he first thought.

"What now?" Tifa asked looking ask the red eyed man for directions.

"Go into the village see what you can find out, tell then you are traveling and wish to know any current situations that has risen." Vincent replied

"And you?"

"I will do my own research, now go child." Vincent replied and turned to find a a place he cannot be seen by human eyes. However he had to stop to catch a small rock that had been aimed at his face, with his claw. He glared at Tifa.

"I am not a child!" Tifa said while snarling at the red eyed man.

"Then stop acting like one." Vincent replied and vanished into the shadows to avoid another small rock.

Tifa turned to walk into the village, she was still mad at Vincent, but she had a job to do.

When she got to the middle of the town she found a lot more people then there were in her village.

She was unsure of who to talk to, the town was so different but familiar at the same time, and then she heard the most colourful sentence in her live.

* * *

><p>Cid was not happy. As today was the day that the one thing he had ever wanted had been shut down by Shinra, It was the anniversary of the death of his dream to go in to out of space. And now his baby, Shinra No. 26 rocket that he help build, was reduced to being nothing but a torist attraction.<p>

All the people in rocket town knew to leave Cid the "hell alone" as he put it, on that day. Even his assist Shera, would not try to talk to him today. It was a bad day for Cid.

Cid sat in the town square looking at his rocket, he would spend the rest of the day looking at her, and swearing and cursing at the Shinra name, while smoking. It became his yearly routine. And no one, not even the tourists came near him.

Until now.

"You!" a girl yelled at him.

Cid was not in the right mood to talk, he was angry. "What the hell do you want!" He shouted without looking at the girl.

"I know you!" she replied

"No you don't. Go away." He replied still looking at his baby. He could not be bothered to deal with someone else right now.

"Yes, I do I have heard you curse like that before! I know you like I know Vincent."

"Piss off!" he shouted as he turned to look at the kid, and his jaw dropped. "You! I bloody know you!" she said as he looked into her eyes. She was young. Too young a voice said in the back of his mind. Maybe he knows her mother or something.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yes you do!" she shouted to the not so complete stranger. "By any chance, do you know a Cloud?" she asked.

"Cloud? I think I do, I mean the name rings a bell." Cid replied, the rage he felt for the date was fading now, he did not know why, but something was not right.

"Me and Vincent are going to find him, he my friend. And Vincent said he take me to Midgar, I am not sure what Vincent is going to do, when we get there but I trust him, and I feel like I know him, like I know you." Tifa said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're on about, but don't bother be with whatever you're doing kid. Now go away." Cid did not want to get involved with anything to with Midgar. Midgar was the capital of the Shinra empire, he wanted to be as far away from Shinra as possible.

"You're coming with us!" Tifa said happily "You're going to fly a plane there or something right? Tifa had no idea where that came from, but for some reason she felt smug.

"What?" Cid replied, how did she know that he could fly? This girl was not one of the villages, he knew that much.

"You have to come, your names Cid right? I mean you're a friend and we need your help!" Tifa had no idea what his name was, she only hoped that she guessed it right.

"Wait! I don't know who the hell you think I am bu-"

"Please. Cid it would mean a lot to me! Please?" Tifa asked, using her big puppy dog eyes which she had perfected form living with her father over the years.

Cid could not say no to her, for some reason it would be like saying no to a little sister or something.

Damn country life had made him soft

"FINE" he shouted to her.

He was still having a bad day, he had just lost an augment to a teenager.

* * *

><p>Review pleases there make my updates faster!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello People, I am alive and I have a new update for you all, Shinigami Merchant who is my new beta, I own the a big thank you too._

_Any way I have began the next chapter . and I am back in the game._

_I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review,_

_Enjoy People :) _

_(I do not own Final Fantasy VII) _

* * *

><p><em>"My Friend, the fates are cruel<em>_. __There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."_ Genesis mumbled under his breath as he watched his men run around building the SOLIDER base in Wutai.

The war was now official; there was no room for honour, when you were simply killing a man for his land.

All of this was over a disagreement of a Mako Reactor, of all things. President Shinra wished to place a Reactor at Wutai. However it was not to improve the life of the locals, but to achieve total control of the world's source of power. The people of Wutai refused to surrender, as it was to date the only independent western island nation which was self-sufficient without Shinra.

The people were too proud, and fought with great pride for their land. While the Shinra dogs battled for the praise of the press back home. Genesis had managed to kill a great number of the enemy, just a few hours after arriving.

The war had already turned bloody. Even with their poor arrival.

It had been an unpleasant entrance to the war as Shinra had just deserted them on the border, with no knowledge of the new environment, or skill to combat it. The monsters that existed here in Wutai were unknown to many of his men, and had caused a few major injuries already. From his point of view it seemed the company would not wish to waste such valuable assets such as a plane to save the common foot soldiers in distress.

It had forced them to travel to an appropriate site, but that was not the worst aspect of the mission. Due to the fact he was given inexperience SOLIDERS, his men have been dropping like flies under the Wutai trooper's guerrilla tactics. He had already lost four men, and it was only the first day.

The need of rebellion whispered in the back of his mind. He was not planning to follow Hollander's instructions. He was going to find a better incentive for the good doctor to find a cure for him. His fingers gripped his shoulder; underneath he could feel the wound that would not heal. The only thing he needed was a little more time.

But if he received any injuries, even minor ones in this war. Before it was time to leave this retched company for good, it would make him too weak to execute his plan.

He didn't get the opportunity to bring that thought to completion. One of the scouts approached him "Commander Rhapsodos, sir! We've received reports of a unit of the emery troopers north of the base, sir!"

"Kill them, take no prisoners." Genesis replied without hesitation.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The SOLIDER ran off to complete his orders.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, And your eternal slumber."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. For Cloud arriving at the barracks, coming back late at night was not something new. He would usually spend hours on end in the gym.<p>

Cloud felt drained, the fight with Sephiroth had taken its toll on his young body; as little as he'd slept most nights, ever since he returned to his younger years. Some clean clothes and a warm bed was what his body needed the most right now.

As soon as he entered his shared residence, he caught sight of a potential Turk waiting for him. And the hope of falling asleep anytime soon, was lost.

"Cloud," Reno greeted. "We need to talk," his fellow team mate continued.

"No, we don't." Cloud said. It took a lot of self-control to keep his voice level; he was still out of breath from running all the way back to the Shinra building.

"Over the last few weeks I have known you, you've changed. What going on? Why is the class nerdy kid and loner suddenly changing into, this…." Reno paused, unsure of what word to pick for the strange behaviour change in only a few days. Not only that but there was something else, why did a slum rat like Reno jump onto a friendship with this blonde guy so quick? Why did he feel that he knew Cloud more then he liked to admit? What the hell was going on?

Reno snapped his fingers when he found his word, "Bad ass!"

"I am exhausted" Cloud replied, doing his best to change the subject.

"And I am confused." Reno snapped, folding his arms.

Cloud did not reply, Instead he walked towards his towel hanging on the side of his bed, picked it up and then walked calmly to the bathroom; he then stopped at the door.

"People change Reno, not because they want to. But because it is needed."

"What the hell is wrong with you, man? What is this big secret you're hiding? I know you don't go to the gym every night Cloud; the others went out looking for you. Also what's the deal with the SOLDIER? Fair was it?"

Cloud tensed up, and Reno saw.

"Why does he have so much interest in you? Wait hold the phone. Why do the guys in suits have interest in you? Karl, oh wait I mean Cloud." Reno smiled and rolled the word around his month.

"You mean the Turks? How do you know that name?" Cloud questioned, turning his head towards Reno.

"I passed most of the tests Rude gave me before I came to the SOLIDER cadets; I was only here for basic training before I get to enrol to be a Turk recruit officially. Is it the same for you? Is that it? Does SOLDIER not want to let you go off to the dark side?" Reno chuckled at his own joke.

Cloud had no idea, that Reno had been under the Turks thumb, he should have been more careful.

"If I where, why would that concern you?"

"I heard them talking, I think Tseng wants you as a recruit, and if I can convince you to apply then…"

"You'll have his favour, and be more likely to survive the next stage of training?" Cloud finished.

"Exactly!" Reno said with a smile. "What do you say Cloudy?"

Cloud let out a snort. And like a broken record he repeated his famous line.

"Not Interested."

Cloud shut the bathroom door.

Reno stood still looking at the door and smiled, the game was on. He was going to be a Turk and Blondie was coming with him.

* * *

><p>Vincent had be a silent observer to the whole exchange between Tifa and Cid. That man seemed familiar, and by the looks of It Tifa had done rather well in getting transportation to Midgar.<p>

For once in Vincent's life he had found two people, who he did not treat as a threat. The girl was strong, and would seem to be able to be very convincing when she wanted to be. She appeared to be fragile and weak, but Vincent knew from having had time to assess her in their small journey had shown him that she was a capable fighter.

Cid he knew would make a great ally, being a pilot. And with the knowledge that Cid would have had his contract terminated, with the failure of the space program would mean that he would have some hate towards Shinra.

"Why must you evaluate, every human you meet?" the demon questioned echoed from the back of his mind

"Do not ask pointless questions." Vincent replied, with a slight hint of annoyance. The demon had never been so interested in communicating with him before, as when it did speak it had always taken great pleasure in tormenting him, and did its best to destroy whatever plan he had in progress.

"Do you not enjoy my small talk, Human? Perhaps I need more practice."The demon retorted. Vincent could almost sense the demons toothy grin.

"It does make one wonder, where you found this need to converse about senseless topics. As why would a demon of discord concern itself with my behaviour to strangers?" Vincent retorted.

"I am not as heartless as you think; the war with her has showed me that even I the Lord of discord need an equal. Without one the other is nothing."

"What war do you speak of Demon.? You talk as if you have been witness to one." Vincent responded. The ex-Turk had been growing more suspicious of the demon. It did not do anything without a target to aim for. What was it up to?

"For Discord to transpire, harmony must first be achieved."The Demon whispered in the back of his mind.

"Harmony?" Vincent probed.

"Harmony, to beings such as I it means the quality of forming a peaceful realm, or maybe the definition is that it is any simultaneous combination of tones?" Chaos answered with a chuckle.

Vincent snorted. "I was already aware of the definition De-"

"Quiet human, I have grown tired of interacting with you."

"I suspect that this conversation has come to an end?" Vincent did not get another answer.

* * *

><p>Reeve could not believe it, the little robot has been a greater success the he had ever imagined. The little cat had been able to pass the start-up tests and showed signs of independence, but now Reeve wanted to teach him how to talk, but he did not want to open him up again. The cat had proven it could learn without the programming. He was such a clever cat; all he needed was to learn conversation.<p>

"Hello." Reeve said with a small smile as he looked at the little cat sitting on his desk.

"Hey boss-man. Was I broken or something? The last thing I remember was looking for Blondie with the others." Cait Sith asked while scratching his left ear. The little fella looked a bit confused.

"Cait Sith, you have no memory on your database regarding such issues," Reeve told the robot. Where did that come from?

"What do you mean boss? We were doing so well fighting the clones, but then the mummy's boy, came back again! I mean come on Boss that guys like a cockroach! He just will not stay in the ground. You know, I think we should throw acid over him next time or something, so that he can melt and not go in the life stream, I swear if I see that son of a bi-" Cait Sith was stopped mid-sentence, he was talking a lot faster than he meant to.

"Alright, just relax. Don't over excite yourself" Reeve said calmly. He did not want the little guy to go into overdrive to soon.

Reeve looked at the cat on his desk for a long time. He was so puzzled, what the cat was saying sounded so familiar. He also believed the little guy, but he was a man of logic. He did not believe in the impossible, he believed in facts.

"I think the only explanation for this is that your data has been corrupted. Sorry little guy I think I made a mistake with your programming." Reeve said with a sigh, he was so positive about this project, maybe he had got distracted with his daydreams when he did Cait Sith wiring.

Cait Sith looked at his boss, what was wrong with him? Cait Sith watched as reeve began to mumble to himself, something about his database. And that he should have done the paper work like the Urban Department usually does.

Wait, Urban Department?

"Hey, Boss man. What do you do for a living?"

Reeve signed "I suppose there is no harm in telling you, I am the head of the Urban Department for Shinra, my primary job is to design the reactors, but as the plans have already been made for one, no other reactor plan is needed. So I spend my time doing useless jobs that no one wants to do. I am ignored in meetings, and am looked down upon because I want to build a better Future for the Planet." Reeve said bitterly. The man got up without looking at the cat and turned to the window.

Cait Sith, Just sat on Reeve desk and looked at the man, saying nothing. This could not be real.

"And it appears that I cannot even work on a pet project without messing it up." Reeve continued with a frown.

Cait Sith had to choose his word carefully. If he had somehow time travelled, he would do his best to do the right thing, but he could not allow Reeve to reprogram him, he would lose all his knowledge.

"I am messed up?" Cait Sith Said with a flat tone, standing up from the desk. "What about you Laddie! You're the one who sits on his back side and takes orders from a fat fella, who lets good people in the slums suffer for nothing more than a profit."

That had got Reeves attention. He turned to look at the little robot on his desk. "Ho-" he began but the cat cut him off.

"You need to get your big human head out of the sand, and put it to good use lad. Shinra has hurt, and will hurt a lot of people. And you know it." Cait Sith said, Reeve was his best friend. But if he dare try to re-program him, thinking that he was 'corrupted' or something. Cait Sith would run for the hills.

"I don't th-" Reeve Began but stopped himself. "You are a robot; I am not having an argument about my career path with you." Reeve stated.

"You know I am right." The cat said looking Reeve straight in the eyes. "Hey, Boss. Quick question, have you made my controls yet?" Cait Sith asked.

"Actually I haven't yet. Why?" Reeve asked the man seemed grateful for the topic change.

"And you are unable to make them, without me nearby?" Cait Sith asked yet another Question.

"Yes, that is correct." Reeve answered.

"Brilliant!" the cat said as he jumped up and ran for the air condition vent. He was not about to wait around for Reeve to open him up, to re-program him.

"Wait!" Reeve shouted, but the man was too late as the cat had already got through the vent, and all that could be heard was fading footsteps.

Reeve's robot cat which was more than capable of killing someone had run away.

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>It was cold here, and dark. The chains that were strapped to his paws prevented him from moving, not that he could if he wanted to. The small cage was not high enough to allow him to stand on all four of his paws anyway.<p>

The smell of burned flesh and fur still lingered in the air; it had only been a little while since the human with the glasses had branded him. The human said it was a better alternative than a collar, as such things could get lost. He growled at the memory.

That human took pleasure in tormenting him. He deprived him of food, water, and used agonizing methods into provoking him to speak. That human, no that monster, that prodded and pocked him for, what had he said? The monster had claimed it was for "the greater good."

However now he knew, it did not take weapons or strength to make a terror in this world, but the sick twisted mind of a weak, ugly, waste of being such as that monster. What he would not give to sink his teeth in to that bony little neck.

The sound of light footsteps rang in the almost empty laboratory, that monster was coming back. Nanaki was lying on his side all of his limbs were chained to the hard concrete ground in the little cage in the centre of a dark laboratory.

White light suddenly filled the room, it burned his eyes, but the long-lasting burn on his left front leg, from the Roman numeral "XIII" that the monster had burned into his flesh in his last visit, had most of his attention.

The monster went to a small desk, Nanaki paid him little attention. He then heard a soft click and the monster began to speak.

"Professor Hojo, Day 93 of project XIII" The monster began "Specimen has remained docile, and even with the aid of Electroconvulsive therapy, that has shown successful results on extracting information on other Specimens and prisoners of war have failed to provoke a single verbal response. Physically the Specimens exhibits strong palpations throughout the session of Electroconvulsive, no other bodily response has been recorded." The monster continued to ramble on, using big words that Nanaki did not care to know the meaning of. Hours could pass and the monster would use so many words and yet say nothing of import that would gain Nanaki's interest. His one defence was to remain mute, the monster had begun to suspect he could not talk, which could give Nanaki an advantage.

"….Healing is remarkable, Specimen is regenerating cells. Flesh wounds repair almost immediately.… " The talking never stopped with the monster, sometimes Nanaki could swear that the monster's voice is worse than the head ache he gets from that electronic thing with the wires the monster stapes to his head.

The monster stopped his rambling, Nanaki held back a breath of relief, he missed the peace and quiet of Cosmo Canyon, he even missed grandfathers scolding.

"Are we going to have a chat today, XIII?" Hojo asked

Nanaki did not even move.

"No? You do know that we will have to find another method of commutation, if you continue to remain voiceless." Hojo said calmly, he then bent down with his knees to look at Nanaki straight in the eyes.

Nanaki closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the monster that was before him.

"Where are the others?" Hojo demanded "I know that you can verbally communicate, and if you keep this up, then perhaps I should let the SOLDIERS have you. In your current state, you would be beaten to death. And maybe your remains would serve me better and your coat would make a charming rug." Hojo cackled loudly at his own jock. Then continued "But sadly your fur does not match my curtains."

"Now that is enough of the pleasantries." Hojo declared "I need a blood sample; about one pint should be plenty for my next experiment. You can never have too much of a sample." Hojo said a grin appearing on his face. Nanaki was almost surprised his face did not crack.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day.<p>

Angeal had finally begun the long trek back to the Shinra Building, he had spent the entire day working below the place, and he was covered in the black blood of the countless monsters he had slain that day. His buster blade that was strapped to his back however remained unblemished. Angeal took better care of the blade them himself most of the time.

The SOLDIER was about to make his way to the train station when he heard the heavy footfalls of yet another monster nearby. Knowing that Sector 7 had many children in the population, the SOLIDER sighed and let his sensitive ears lead him to the source of the sound.

Angeal made his way thought the piles of rubble, taking care not to make any loud sounds that would scare the monster.

But the effort turned to be fruitless as he the sound of Gun shots reached his ears. As well as an unfamiliar accent.

"Take that, Fool." Angeal herd, it seemed someone had save him a job "Ha-ha! You dead now sucker!"The voice said again.

Angeal smelled the stench of monster blood in the direction of the voice. It appeared that the locals had grown enough to defend themselves. Angeal smiled at the thought. Hopefully the slums will become a little safer for the children, if that was the case.

Knowing the monster was slain, he found no reason to continue in that direction, so the SOLDIER began his walk to the train station again.

After today Angeal could feel the toll it took on his body, His muscles were straining more than they should, and little cuts he received, which were barely bigger than a paper cut from the monsters had taken over an hour to heal.

Not only that, but this morning Angeal found his first grey hair. The stress of his job was having a negative effect. Angeal cringed at the thought, Wait until Genesis found out he was going grey the teasing would be unbearable.

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people! I have another chapter, I hope you all like it! Please review, I only got 2 on my last chapter and I would love to get some more!

Thanks to my beta! who is awesome!

I do not own final fantasy Vii.

Thanks enjoy!

* * *

><p>He had become the leader of AVALANCHE a few weeks ago, and had begun his campaign against Shinra. But the scars that Shinra had left were still fresh in his mind. The love of his life was gone and now he had a baby girl and a group of people to lead.<p>

Sometimes it was too much.

He saw her every day, he heard her screams, her tear stained bloody face was burned into the back of his eye lids.

Shinra took her way from him, and now a baby not old enough to even talk would grow without her mother.

Shinra would pay.

But sadly Barret knew he could not face them alone, his team was skilled and were more like a family then anything, but to go up against SOLIDERS, Turks and giant gunned killer robots, Barret needed help. Even though his pride may be damaged for asking for help, in order to give his lost lover some pace and save the planet from the fat greedy hands of Shinra, Barret would first recruit some desert fighters.

Barret looked at his watch, and realized the little one was due her milk, even if he did trust Jessie and the lads to take care of her, he wanted to be there for her.

"Daddy's coming, baby." He said with a smile

Daddy… that sounded about right.

* * *

><p>It had been hours, and yet Cait Sith was still lost in the Shinra air vents.<p>

It was rather embarrassing, such a high tech robot as him could be defeated by vents.

At least now he would have a chance to digest what was going on. Cait Sith had no idea how it happened but had he really travelled in time? It was technically impossible! Did Reeve make him into a time machine when he wasn't looking? Cait Sith found that theory rather humorous, well perhaps if he was human he would of laughed.

Cait Sith shook his head, he was getting off topic.

But what could he do? This time he did not have Reeve telling him, he did not have Cloud or Tifa or anyone.

Cloud? Cait Sith thought, was his spiky head leader even born yet? Cait Sith knew both Cloud and Tifa were young but they might still be babies, for Gaia sake! A little robot such as him would be seen as a danger by Shinra, Maybe Reeve has already told someone to hunt the "corrupted technology." Cait Sith almost felt sad at the thought, but then remembered that robots don't have emotions and began to pick up the pace. He needed to find a way out of these vents and maybe hack into a computer to get some current data. He would try his best; maybe he could plot Sephiroth's death? Could SOLIDERS have heart attacks? If so then he might be able to hide under a desk and pop out to scare him. Would that work? Or he could use his microphone! SOLIDERS have very good hearing after all, Cloud always found his voice annoying after a while. So if he screamed through his microphone very loudly he might bust his ear drums, could people die of that?

But maybe the idea of finding a nice safe room with a limitless supply of electricity and stuffed animals, sounded like a better way to spend his life instead of trying to assassinate a SOLDIER with his little paws and tiny teeth. Cait Sith mentally told himself off for that thought, he could not do that to his friends, he had to be strong now. It was his turn to be in control, no matter how much he wanted to be told what to do by someone a lot smarter than him. Reeve had always said he was a little bit of a coward, he just wished he could be more like Cloud.

Still running, Cait Sith looked ahead to see a small dim light in the distance. He almost jumping with relief Cait Sith wasted no time is trotting his way to complete his escape.

Reaching the vent Cait Sith found his first problem, the screws of the vent were on the other side and his arms could not reach them.

"Ut oh." Cait Sith said to himself

Taking a step back away from the vent, Cait Sith sat down and stared at the current bane of his existed.

"Think Cait Sith!" he said to himself "What would Reeve do?" It had only been a few hours and he was missing the connection to his friend, he was so lost without him.

"What would an architect, that lets everyone walk all over him, do?" Cait Sith asked again, he was doing his best to trigger an idea somewhere in his systems.

"Its open" came a strange familiar voice in the dimly lit room behind the vent.

"Yikes!" Cait Sith squeaked taking several steps back "Please don't kill me I am only a few hours old! You don't want to kill a baby do you? I have so much to live for!" Cait Sith shouted. He knew if he could cry, he would at that moment.

"Relax, I Promise I will not harm you creature." Came the strangely calm voice, from the somewhere in the distance.

Cait Sith eyes widen at that voice, he knew that voice.

"Red? Buddy is that you?" Cait Sith asked hopefully, what was he doing here? Did Red work for Shinra too?

"That name is foreign, however I find it familiar." Red said slowing. He then continued "You however, creature you do not smell of the living neither the dead. What are you?" Red had an idea what the creature could be, for some reason he pictured a toy cat.

"I am a robot laddie! And rather grateful, I have not flesh to be torn into. No belly to feed, and no hair to cut either!" Cait Sith said with a smile, he was rather proud of the fact he did not have the same needs as humans did, how their remembered to eat all the time and go to the toilet every day was beyond him what a waste of time that was.

"Anyway what are you doing here? You don't work for the life sucking companies too do you?" Cait Sith asked he could not hide the slight annoyance in his voice.

In return Red laughed and said. "Why not come out of your hiding place and find out?"

At this Cait Sith narrowed his eyes, he had to be careful here, he did not want to risk being injured by his would be friend. But he had to admit he was a little scared, the voice sounded like Red but he had been wrong before.

"Actually I would rather you tell me now, so that I can run away if I don't like the answer, I have already had one old friend try to do brain surgery on me today and I rather not risk another one trying to do something similar." Cait Sith said while folding his arms staring at the vent, he was not afraid to admit when it was time to run away. It was his best feature.

"I am in a cage, I cannot try to commit any crime against you even if I wanted to. Please come out, I think I have met you before." Red replied.

"Alright laddie, but be warned I have very sharp teeth and fight dirty." Cait Sith added, trying his best to protect himself.

"Very well. All you need to do is push the vent open, I loosed the screws when my cage was close to the wall, my first escape plan sadly did not work." Red said with a cold voice.

Finally, Cait Sith thought; someone was telling him what do to, he should really of checked if the vent was locked shut in the first place though. He walked towards it and gave the vent cover a little push with his paws, the vent fell on the floor, making a load crashing sound that made the little cat jump.

"Don't worry." Red Said "The room is soundproof; the monster would not want anyone to hear his victims screams now would it?" Red said bitterly.

For some reason that did not give Cait Sith much comfort, it sent a shiver up his spine. When Cait Sith came closer to the voice of his friend, his month fell open.

"Red…. Nanaki." He said as gently as he could. "What happened to you?"

Nanaki's body was coved in blood, cuts and fresh scars littered his lower belly, his ribs were visible through his skin. His fur looked dreadful, it looked thinner then he remembered, the once soft coat looked like it could peel off at any second. Fresh blood was falling drop by drop in the center of his face. That would later leave a scar that Cait Sith was so familiar with.

"You, know my name." Nanaki confirmed. He was still tied down to the ground; his soft vulnerable belly showed evidences of a monster entertainment from that day. His face would take longer to heal; his body was too starved to worry about a small cut.

Ignoring Nanaki remark, Cait Sith was more concerned about his health "We need to get you out of here; you look like you have been eaten by a dragon and thrown up again!" Cait Sith said he was doing his best to make his friend laugh.

Nanaki chuckled "You are very kind, however sadly I am in no condition to move. That's how it keeps its victims; it keeps them weak to terminate any hope they may have."

"Dear Gaia Red! Why are you Mr Doom and gloom all of a sudden? That Vincent's job! " Cait Sith stated.

Cait Sith began to have a look around the lab, there had to be a potion or something to help his friend.

"What are you doing?" Nanaki asked.

"There has to be something in here to help you, a potion or a cure or…." The only thing that Nanaki heard was Cait Sith rummaging through the many draws of the lab.

"You need to leave, if it finds you here. You may be in a cage next to mine tomorrow." Nanaki said doing his best to scare him away; Nanaki did not want anyone else trapped by the monsters hands.

"La..La…La.. I am not listening. I do not respond well to bad things like that." Cait Sith said doing his best to block out those words. He could not let those words get to him; he could not run scared and hide when a dear friend needed him.

After a few more minutes of searching and a few more bad words like "torture" and "monster" from Red, which were drowned out by his singing. Cait Sith actually got lucky for once.

"Aha! I found it!" Cait Sith shouted out. He walked up to Red and showed him the feather he found under the book and the paper with the messy hand writing.

"A Phoenix down." Nanaki whispered, he could not believe it. The break out was becoming a real possibility. It would not heal his undernourished body immediately, but it could make him fit enough to escape.

Cait Sith smiled at his friend, while he played with the soft feather in his paws. "You see Buddy? Now you can lead me out of here and we can find spiky! Have some faith! Now, how do you use this thing?" Cait Sith asked, while inspecting the feather

Nanaki then decided it would be a miracle if they made it out alive.

* * *

><p>Kunsel hated being second it made him too vulnerable to unwanted work from the higher ups, but one does not argue with his superior officer.<p>

Kunsel had received an order to take over a teaching session because he needed more experience. Kunsel enjoyed teaching but he did not like doing someone else's work, it always happen to him didn't it?

It had been his day off when he received a notice on his PHS, requesting he take over a teaching role meant for a first, but apparently the first pulled out because Kunsel needed to "update" his skills, even though he was seen as one of the best teachers in SOLDIER, after Angeal of course.

Looking at his watch, Kunsel found he was half an hour early, why does he have to be so organised? Why could he not be late like Zack for once, what was he going to do for 30 minutes.

Well he knew what Zack would do, and it may pass the time for a little while.

Squats.

Kunsel began.

"One, two, three." Feel the burn! Kunsel thought. As Zack would say.

It was going to be a long half an hour

* * *

><p>"Cadet Strife!" Cloud paused as he left his last class. Angeal came down the hallway towards him.<p>

His fellow cadets parted, to make way for the SOLDIER. The whispers began, no doubt the rumours will be flying around the cadets in seconds. Cloud had a terrible feeling about this.

"Yes Sir?" Cloud asked, hoping that he could get away from the man as soon as possible he did not want to draw unwanted attention.

"You finished your classes for today?" the First asked.

"Yes Sir" he answered cautiously. "But-"

Angeal did not give the blonde a chance to finish. "In that case, come with me." Then before he could react Angeal had turned on his heels and headed down the hall. The first fully expected the cadet to follow him.

Cloud sighed and like the good puppet he was he followed his order, but at least he was following this order willing.

Cloud picked up his pace to walk beside the SOLIDER. When an idea hit him, Angeal was sick right? Calling on Zack's memories, Cloud knew he was suffering from degradation, an incurable illness that would not just kill the man but his honour as well. Could the water help? Saving Angeal would be a step in the right direction, this man meant a lot to Zack. No one deserved to die the way Angeal went, Cloud could not let that happen again. The blonde looked down at his belt and was reassured by the Flask of healing water. He could help this man; Cloud thought it would only take a few drops.

"Daydreaming lad?" Angeal asked with a smile. Cloud shook his head, doing his best to get back to the present.

"No, Sir just thinking," Cloud said, and he continued with another question, not wanting to dwell on the subject. "If I may ask sir, where are we going?" He asked.

"I am in need of your help," Angeal declared.

"Do you need help carrying any more files?" He asked hoping it was nothing, which would lead him to more things to worry about.

Angeal chuckled and with a smile he said. "I know of someone who wants to become more involved with teaching the lower ranks, and you seem like a good student to start him off with. Is that okay with you?"

Cloud was pleasantly surprised, Angeal was given him a choice? "Yes Sir that is fine with me." Cloud said with a ghost of smile. His helmet however hid how his eyes brightened slightly at the question. This could be a good opportunity to give Angeal the water.

The two of them reached the elevator, Angeal pressed the button at the side of the door and in moments the elevator had arrived. Once they were in Angeal chose The SOLDIER Floor. His stomach lurched as the elevator rose. Someone was on the SOLIDER floor, that Cloud did not want to see any time soon.

"I am only a cadet sir." Cloud began." I do not have authorisation to go on that floor." Cloud said, doing his best to talk himself out of it.

"You are with me, that is all the authorisation you need." Angeal paused for a moment; he seemed to be considering something. "You do not need to worry about, your issue." Angeal began, "This SOLDIER is well aware of the risks with the science department. He would never consider handing anyone over to Hojo, even if there were his mortal enemy, don't worry." Angeal said with another smile. This man was doing his best to encourage confidence in the young recruit.

"Who is the teacher?" Cloud asked hopefully he could get this over with quickly. He cursed mentally to himself; he forgot to add on a sir. But luckily Angeal did not notice.

"I would rather not say, he has a reputation for being brutal, and is rather skilled at intimidating people, it is best if you wait and see." Angeal answered clearly he did not want the recruit to be nervous with this strange SOLIDER. But to Cloud it only seemed to make him more on edge. It could not be him could it? Cloud thought. No it would not be him, that man was well known for the disgust he held towards the weak underlings of the army.

The elevator arrived at its destination quicker than Cloud expected, and both men stepped out to the SOLIDER floor.

Cloud's bad feeling seemed to increase tenfold. He was here Cloud could feel it.

"Sir." Cloud said "I am appearing to have second thoughts about this. Maybe a stronger Cadet would be a better student?" Cloud offered, hoping that Angeal would take the bait.

"Don't be nervous, you will be fine. I looked up your test scores and you have improved, and knowing about your issue, it tells me that you have been holding back. You are better than on are letting on Cloud." Angeal said, crossing his arms. "Now, come along."

Cloud was doomed, but followed anyway.

They arrived at the training room, and to Cloud relief, the bad feelings had gone away. He should really learn to relax more. However Angeal looked a little surprised to find a second doing squats in the middle of the training room.

"Seventy!" the second shouted, he sounded rather happy to of reached that number.

The second then turned to face them.

"Sir!" He said with a salute, standing at attention.

"SOLIDER, I was meeting a first here for a training session, what are you doing here?" Angeal asked, looking a little displeased.

"I was informed to take over Sir! Due to the fact that I needed this training more than the first that was meant to be here Sir" Kunsel replied without hesitation.

"I see." Angeal said he looked a little disappointed with this information. He seemed to be thinking about something "Do you have any experience in teaching?" Angeal asked.

"Yes Sir I actually teach a class of cadets, a few times a week." Kunsel replied

"Then you can teach Strife here, without myself needing to be present, I have a matter I must attend to." Kunsel knew that look, someone was in trouble.

"Yes Sir." He replied "This way Strife." Kunsel said as he led the cadet to the weapons rooms.

Angeal left the two of them to training, he had to pay a visit to Sephiroth, and give him another lecture. That man better have a good excuse.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading!<p>

Please review.


End file.
